The Jutsu That Bond Us Together
by Hyun Ki
Summary: As Minato was going to seal his and kushina's chakra into baby Naruto, Minato accidentaly formed an other seal that resulted him to to travel in time to the day Naruto is already a 5-year old kid,, MINATO SURVIVED THE SHINIGAMI, Please review
1. The Malformed Jutsu

DISCLAMER : IM NOT KISHIMOTO , SO I DON'T OWN NARUTO

My Very first fanfic , thanks to _Ma'am Soprano-in-Waiting_ for helping me formulate this Fanfic

CHAPTER 1 : The Malformed Jutsu

Story :

It was one of the ominous night in the history of konohagakure , It was one of the night when the nine-tailed beast was freed from its last jinchūriki, " Was Kushina's Barrier not enough?" as the Sandaime Hokage sat up from his seat to see that the kyubii is already in the village's premises as the ANBU agents beamed at the hokage's door "Lord Hokage, the Kyubii is already –", "I already know it," replied the Sandaime, cutting the Anbu agent's report, "evacuate the citizen's immediately and inform all the shinobi in the vicinity to suppress the beast as long as we can to until the Yondaime is back", as the Sandaime jolted off his seat to prepare for the incoming suppression.

* * *

The citizens are screaming in all kinds of direction as the chunnin ninjas composed by Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma went out of their way to calm the citizens, to save those with cassualties and to inform them about the refugee camp just behind the hokage's faces, "Please stay calm and follow the other citizens to the monument!" as Kakashi shouted for the whole citizens inside the block's vicinity to hear while helping an injured citizen from the fallen debris, "ARRGGHH !" as the man shouted from the pain, " You need attention sir" as Kakashi carried the man to his arms when all of the sudden a bright yellow flash came out of nowhere to where the Kyubii is. "Minato-sensei.." Kakashi thought in a worried tone while looking at the bright flash of yellow when the man he carried shouted in pain again "Sorry about that" Kakashi replied as he jumped from roof to roof to the place where the medic corps lies.

* * *

The people on the front lines were getting weary as the fox just keeps on spoiling their traps and haven't budge at the slightest upon intaking some of the ninjas most powerful ninjutsu, until their vicinity has been enveloped by a gash of bright yellow light, "Th – The Yondaime is here !" Shouted some shinobi as the bright light seized thus seeing a blond man in his mid twenties looking very stern at the beast , " Minato !" The Sandaime shouted as he closed the gap between him and his successor. "Hiruzen-san" Minato replied in a weary voice, looking at Hiruzen, " I'm going to do something crazy tonight" as the Yondaime's voice trailed off and his sad expression covered his face while focusing back to the matter at hand, "What are you trying to do Minato?" Hiruzen replied while trying to decipher his successor's expression, "There's no more time" Minato replied while gathering his confidence and stood in attacking stance, biting his thumb and performed a sequence seals till he slammed his hand to the ground "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" _Minato shouted as smoke enveloped the area revealing a giant toad "Gamabunta-san" he shouted as he jumped on top of the toad boss's head " Kid, what is this kind of situation that you have put me unto again?" the Toad Boss exclaimed while deflecting and countering all the lashes made by the tailed-beast "Gamabunta-san, I'm counting on you" Minato said regardless of the Toad Boss's rant about the current situation

"Not got a choice doesn't it?" the Toad Boss replied in complete surrender he sigh "Well, that leaves only one thing" Minato thought as he discussed to himself the plan that he made.

The Fox attacked the giant toad with one of its tails which Gamabunta deflected and countered with the help of his sword, after the toad found an opening he the swing his sword to the fox's neck making the nine-tailed beast to roar in agony, Minato then jumped off the toad's back while evading the fox's tails while falling, after making contact with the fox, the whole area was again endulged by a bright yellow light created by Minato's famous jutsu, after the light seized, the beast was gone

"No, it can't be ..." the Hokage stammered as he watched how the beast was gone along with his successor and noticed what the real plans of his successor that he is trying to accomplish

"Rabbit, Monkey!" shouted the Sandaime as two ANBU agents came to his request immediately as he shouted "we're going to follow Minato" as he ran towards the area where Minato and the beast teleported

* * *

Minato landed the fox in the opening just feets away from his family, He was almost done with his plan when all of a sudden chakra chains were trying to envelop the fox.

"Kushina !" Minato shouted as he quickly ran towards his wife ,"what are you doing?" he said in a worried voice ,

"I'm going to reseal the fox within myself" she gapped as sweat ran to her bare skin towards the ground "so that at least , i can halt the kyubii's rampage for at least 3 years" she finished her statement as her nose flared and mouth opened to take up more air, "You don't have to i have a plan" Minato replied as he watched Kushina gapping for air while he performed a sequence of seals,

Kushina furrowed her brows while looking the sequence of seals as she stammered at what he was trying to do

"Don't tell me you're going to.." Kushina's voice staggered as she can't believe what her husband is trying to perform, "...But you'll die!"kushina shouted, still can't believe on what his husband is trying to do

Minato said in a wavering tone " i know the consequences clearly Kushina, but this is the only way to conserve the peace, I'm going to seal the Yin Chakra within myself and the rest to Naruto so that he can use it for the future" as he said with a smile that can't even be fathomed by even death itself

"Ah-, I guess there's no stopping you right?" Kushina asked as she know that it was hopeless to convince her husband to do the seal

"You don't have to worry, Kushina, you'll be meeting him sometime in the future." Minato said, to put on assurance to his wife,

"Well here goes _Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin_ !" Minato shouted

As the Death God soared towards one of the beasts' legs and took the chakra to Yin Chakra to the caster,"tsskk.. The Yin Chakra is too much for my body to handle" Minato thought to himself as he loses his balance.

"Minato.!" Kushina shouted in worry, "I'm okay" Minato replied while he tries to gather his chakra and strength for the last step in his plan.

"Well then, kushina are you ready? " Minato asked in a reassuring voice

"As we'll ever be." Kushina smiled at him

"Then..." Minato said as he summoned the sealing altar and performed a set of seals with difficulty, "Shit ! my strength is weakening, I gotta finish the seals.." Minato thought as his feet finally gave in by the pressure,

"Minato !" Kushina shouted as she finally broke in sobs

"Shit now my visions getting blurred" he thought to himself, "I'm okay" Minato said in such difficulty while giving a forced smile to his wife which his wife only sobbed harder

.. As he was finally getting to the last seal, his hands had finally given out only closing in for an other seal to be formed, unaware that the seal he made , made an another jutsu

"Shit!, Shit!, Screw this, why does it have to be now !" Minato thought in such regret as his visions getting their strength back as he sought for the seal he made "OH MY GOD !" he thought to himself as he realized his mistake, then suddenly a mysterious force sucked him in, and in a matter of seconds he vanished from the vicinity only leaving his wife on the prairie

* * *

It was another exciting day for a particular 5-year old blond or so he seems, after he escaped his bodyguard's constant watch, he then wandered to a dark alley as he walked towards the main street ignoring the evil stares of the people within the vicinity.

"Why are all of these people staring at me like I'm covered with mud?" Naruto thought as he walked past all the people in the alley it was until he bumped into a scary gangster, "Oh, what do we have here, why isn't it the little monster!" the gangster said with a scary grin on his face, he felt all of the stares of the people around him making him weary of his surroundings.

"I'm no monster, you clown rat!" shouted Naruto to the gangster

" tskk, let's just see about that.." the gangster whispered so only that Naruto can hear, he then looked at the other citizens in the area

" Do you know who he is?" the gangster asked the people "he is the Demon that attacked our beloved village 5 years ago!" he shouted so that the people in the vicinity can hear him, while making Naruto feel like he was taunting him

The people ganged up towards Naruto until one of the people pushed him making him lose his balance and fall towards the naked ground,

"OUCHH!"

Naruto exclaimed while looking at the citizens with such hatred that even made the person that pushed him back away from fear, fear that the beast might be unleashed again, "Let me at him!" shouted the gangster as he punched Naruto at the stomach,

"Ackkk!"

Naruto jolted out in pain but resisted to cry, then the ringleader shouted

"See, there's nothing to fear!, actually we're doing the village a favor by tormenting this brat or even much better.. killing him" the gangster shouted in a sinister way which the citizens took it as an assuring statement by the ringleader while looking at Naruto like it was his final day, the citizens then started pummeling him with punches and kicks that made Naruto curl up in a ball while his tears flowed uncontrollably

"What did i do to everyone to make them hate me so much?" he thought as he's clenching to the bracelet that the Sandaime gave to him as a gift on his 5th birthday

* * *

-_FLASH BACK_ -

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun " The Sandaime said in a cheerful tone as Naruto's eyes widened by the gift that the Sandaime handed.

"Hwaaa.." Naruto said in awe, "what's inside of this box, Hokage-jiji?" he said with stars glistening in his eyes

"Why don't you open it, to find out?" Hiruzen said with a happy grin in his face

"Hwaaa", Naruto said in awe for the second time while unwrapping the gift,

"What a cool bracelet!, thank you so much jiji" Naruto said in a admiring tone while his eyes hasn't losed the shimmers around it

"Glad you liked it, Naruto...!" The Sandaime said in relief while closing the gap between him and the boy he considered grandson, "It's a Hirashiin bracelet" he said then explained what it does

-_END FLASHBACK_-

* * *

Now he was hanging for dear life unto the bracelet the Sandaime gave him

" Screw this !, I'm not even an official Academy Student let alone being a ninja of this village, I can't afford to die here !" he thought as he clenched the bracelet with desperation with his other hand, he was slowly losing consciousness when an unknown voice spoke to him

"Kill them, make them suffer, make them regret what they have done to you !, I'll lend you my power kid " the speaker said in a sinister yet persuasive and assuring tone

The speaker sent chills towards Naruto which made his eyes budge and only to find that the bracelet he was clenching is emitting a bright yellow light that made all the citizens all seized to what they were doing and gasped then backed several steps away

As the light slowly subsided the people saw a figure that's obviously belong to man but what made the people gasp is that the man had a blond hair furthermore, he's kneeling at Naruto as the light has finally gone the people shown expressions of absurbness and surreal.

"Pl-ple-please…. He-help mm-mmee.. " as Naruto has finally gathered the strength to talk

The man to whom Naruto asked for help is still confused by the commotion but obliged to do what Naruto has asked and in a second he was gone.

" Heh.. What's that about? Well no matter, you'll be a death's door when I'm done with you" the gangster said in a malicious tone while holding a metal pipe that is going to hit Naruto in the head but when all of a sudden the citizens behind the gangster has been knocked out in a yellow blur, the Gangster has slowly depicted a sign of uneasy as he held the metal pipe upward in arm's length ready to hit Naruto when the yellow blur has subsided in front of him.

" Wh-What are you?" the gangster stammered as he can't believe that he knocked out the citizens in just a mere second.

"You don't have to know!" the man said in a icy cold tone knocking down the gangster with just a finger

The man looked his surroundings to secure the area "Where am I? The last time I recalled I was in the clearing.." he sighed as finally went to where Naruto lies.

As he went to scoop the Naruto, which finally gave in to the beatings, he somewhat recognize the markings on Naruto's stomach.

"No…. It can't be" he thought while checking the pulse with his fingers

" He needs, medical assistance right away..!" he thought with a sign of weariness as he dissolved in a yellow light

* * *

_NARUTO'S POV_

"Wh-what's going on here" Naruto thought as the light dissolved revealing a familiar figure

" Yon-Yo-Yondaime" Naruto said in suh a weak voice as Minato finally awake

"Where am I?" Minato asked Naruto with such an irritating voice

Naruto ignored his question as he finally said his request, ""Pl-ple-please…. He-help mm-mmee.. " as he finally gave into the darkness

Naruto was awakened by the sound of the ceiling fan.

"Arrggh" as he murmured to himself while looking his surroundings but to his dismay he only sought white ivory halls, "It seems that I'm in the hospital" he said to himself.. "WAIT… THE HOSPITAL?" his thoughts shouted in agony even rivaling the beating he recently received as he jolted out of the bed, gasping for air.

"Good Morning Naruto" the Sandaime said whose sitting just beside his bed "You're out for 3 days.. Where were you, for you to receive that kind of wounds?" he asked somewhat curious yet aggravated to the people whom did some beatings to Naruto

"Hokage-jiji.. " Naruto said in a worried voice, "I'm sorry.." as his voice finally trailed off

"It's okay, you don't have to push yourself, I will wait until you're ready to talk about it" the Sandaime said in assurance as his face was covered by a warmth.

"Thank you.." Naruto said as his eyes wandered off to the corners of the room, evading the guilt

"But what I'm really curious is where did you find the person to help you?" The Sandaime said

Naruto felt a pang of guilt strike his body "Well.." Naruto finally talked and describe his adventure detail by detail

"As I thought, I was really doubtful where the Yondaime came from, so it was the Hirashiin Bracelet" Sandaime said like a load has just been lifted from his shoulders, " Now let's get to the matter at hand.." he said in a serious matter which made Naruto felt uneasy

"Do you know why I gave you the Hirashiin Bracelet?" he asked

" I Don't know" as Naruto finally found the confidence to face the situation

"I gave you the Hirashiin Bracelet because it was a keepsake left by your late father…. Or so we thought he'd be dead" The Sandaime said as he focused his eyes unto Naruto

Naruto felt where this conversation's going "The Hirashiin, based on what you told me, the only Hirashiin user in this village was the late Yondaime.." he said as the fact finally hit him, and it hit him hard

"So that means that my Father is…" Naruto's voice trailed off

"Yes, your father is the Yondaime" The Sandaime said in a matter of fact tone

Naruto was left speechless; he can't believe that the person who'd he treated as a hero was his father.

Naruto felt all of the feelings leaked out, Angry,Happy,Sad,Relieved, he can't decide which feelings are on top, then after a while the Sandaime finally broke the silence

"I'm going to send him in," The Sandaime said while standing up going to the door

Naruto only nodded, the Sandaime smiled at him in assurance "Don't worry, you'll be fine" as he finally opened the door revealing a blond man waiting outside, Naruto felt many kinds of feelings in that small amount of time but this time confuse and panic enveloped his mind

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE : MY FIRST FANFIC EVER MADE, IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO CREATE THE PILOT CHAPTER.. HAHAHA.. I KNOW IT'S ELABORATED IN A WHOLE NEW LEVEL,, WELL ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THE FIC.. IT'LL GIVE ME LOTS OF IDEAS ONTO WHAT I'M PUTTING ON MY 2ND CHAPTER THAT WILL BE RELEASED BEFORE THE END OF FRIDAY NEXT WEEK [[I GUESS]].. HAHAHA

THANKS AGAIN TO : MA'AM _**SOPRANO-IN-WAITING**_ FOR HELPING ME CREATE MY STORY


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO DATTE-BAYO

Chapter 2 : The Moment of Truth, Revelations and Happenings

* * *

Minato's POV

Minato was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself, he's trying to regain his confidence after their confrontation earlier, he is finally gonna meet him formally for the first time after 5 years, being consumed by what the Sandaime said when they met shortly in the hospital after the "Professor" checked on Naruto using the telescope jutsu, only to find out that his reputed grandson has been lying on one of the hospital beds inside the hospital

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_KNOCK, KNOCK,_ Minato turned to where the door lied, he heard another _KNOCK on the door_ until one of the Anbu agents busted the door open the Anbu agent then stepped aside for the Sandaime to walk in, only to be abrupt when he saw a genuine face he hasn't seen for 5 years, the Anbu guards then took up a defensive stance after the reaction of their leader, the Sandaime then recollected his expressions after breaking in the silence

"Who are you?" the Sandaime finally spoke

"I'm Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha,… or how I'm supposed to be" Minato replied in a regretful tone while having a perfect poker face expression

" That's quite something, young lad, care to demonstrate your power if you are supposed to be who you said you are." The Sandaime said in such a tone like he already know his existence and only dragged the conversation to take some precautionary measures

"I think that's unnecessary Hiruzen-san, because I think that I might not control myself after knowing that, the Legacy I left in your care was being ignored by this pathetic village" Minato said, now in such a stinging tone while looking at the village with such disgust.

"And I think that bloodshed is unnecessary in this kind situation" he added , finishing his statement

"Who do you think you are, just because you saved the Demon doesn't mean that –"

"Who do you think you're calling a DEMON? Are you referring to a harmless kid that doesn't even know how to defend himself" Minato stood up, looking at the Anbu Guard with such hatred

"Tell me, you worthless excuse of a human" as he disappeared in yellow blur and within a second, appeared in front of the Anbu Guard plunging a miniature rasengan towards the guard's stomach with less impact yet shoving the guard's stomach revealing it's very stomach

The guard kneeled before him while gapping for air with a horrified look in his face, even the Sandaime is surprised by his actions "So my guesses are correct after all" he thought as once again recollecting himself from the surprises handed to him by Minato

"The Next time you bad mouth my son" Minato said in a threatening tone making the guard even more horrified

"I'll be sure that you'd be greeted by Death Himself" he finished with such hatred and malice

"Now then, could you please escort Dove towards the emergency room fast?" the Sandaime said with a sigh

"Now if you please.." he said to his guards, thus nodded in return and within a second they were gone

"Now Minato, I think we have something to discuss" the Sandaime said as he felt that his guards are no longer in the vicinity thus looking afterwards at Minato in such a serious face and tone

"Why are you here?" he said in such a sad yet curious voice

"I think that this won't be solved in our current situation Hiruzen-san let's talk at the table" Minato said with relief, relief that the guards aren't here anymore while showing the Sandaime a cute looking table beside a large wardrobe

As they finally seated across each other Minato finally spoke in such a cheerful manner that always defined him as the caring hokage who'd ended the 3rd Great shinobi war

"So to answer your question, you recalled that you've seen me before I sacrifice myself that night to seal the kyuubi inside Naruto, right?" Minato asked while shifting his attitude into a stern hokage at Hiruzen, who's mind wandered to recall that night only able to nod to what Minato said

" That night when I was supposed to do the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki on _Naruto, my vision had suddenly dropped big time making me mess the original jutsu with another jutsu" Minato continued

Hiruzen-san, being finally able to cope up with the revelations noticed where the conversations going

"So. You are saying that instead of a Sealing Technique you have accidentally initiated a—" Hiruzen said in an absurd tone, making Minato doubt that he wasn't able to cope up with the news

"Yes, the one I accidentally initiated is none other than a _Jikūkan no Jutsu"_ as Minato said in a way that it was the jutsu can save the world

"But how did you end up in this time?—" Hiruzen asked still trying to decipher the current revelations

"…Unless Naruto had accidentally used the—" Hiruzen stopped finally he was going to somewhere, "No it can't be" Hiruzen said

"Yes, he must have somehow activated the Hirashiin Bracelet" Minato said in a matter of factly

"But How— he didn't even know how to draw out chakra, let alone controlling it…Unless—" Hiruzen said horrifiedly after having quite a peek on the mystery

"Yes, It must be him" Minato said like his nightmare just came true

"When I was still in the Fabric of space and time I sensed the same chakra, when I fought with the kyuubi , though it was the same but it emitted such emotions of being abandoned and "When I was still in the Fabric of space and time I sensed the same chakra, when I fought with the kyuubi , though it was the same but it emitted such emotions of being abandoned and maltreated ,maybe because I sense a faint Hirashiin chakra signal within the chakra that I followed it, but it was different thing that made me follow to the Chakra, it depicted an emotion of Belonging, like the person longed to be loved" Minato finished as his voice wavered in every syllables he pronounced while a tears glistened unto his cheek towards the table… Minato cried

Hiruzen sighed , for he can't forcibly deny the fact that his son wasn't really regarded as a hero like Minato wanted him to be but instead of a contagious disease and being one of the children on the history of Konoha to being having a wide population of Haters despite his good looks and lovable attitude

"Let me be honest with you Minato, he wasn't really been regarded as what you hoped him to be, he was regarded like a contagious disease even in such an early age of 3, he had suffered from all kinds of mental and physical abuse " Hiruzen's voice wandered

"There was even a time that he'd been so afraid to go outside and even to eat because of what the citizen's had mentally and physically abused him from calling him "worthless trash" to "Uncontrolled Demon" , from one person hitting him to all of the people present in the park that day" Hiruzen continued as he wandered his eyes towards the sleeping Naruto, he really hated himself for the fact that he didn't protect his reputed grandson from the very happening a year and half ago

"Not even mentioning the 300 kidnapping and murder attempts made by foreign ninjas and angry villagers….—" Hiruzen sighed discouragingly

"Of course I banished all of those villagers from ignoring my law and your legacy and executing those guards who was guarding him that day.. But I think it's still not enough..." as his voice trailed off

"People praises me for being a good hokage, a great ninja and a master of ninjutsu.. yet I can't even protect a boy to whom I considered myself , family…" Hiruzen continued as he finally finished what he was saying.

Minato finally being able to sink all of the information about his son, he let out a small groan…

"What have I done to my son's life?" he said as his hands are sustaining his head while cupping his eyes

"I turned his life into a living nightmare..." Minato finally broke in tears

"You don't have to blame yourself Minato, I was mostly at fault since I didn't protect your son from harm's way and let all the bad things happen to him" Hiruzen said taking all the blame unto his shoulders

"You're not at fault Hiruzen-san..." Minato said finally stopped in his tears from flowing now only sheer hatred is left ,

"If there's someone to be blamed for the well being of my son, it's none other than those ungrateful citizens of konoha.." he said as he looked at Hiruzen straight in the eye

"Well what I'm worried about is that, why Kushina isn't here to protect him.." Minato said finally able to control his emotion and for them to continue the discussion.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen spoke with a _question mark_ on top of his head

"I thought that your bodies dissolved along with the sealing of the fox, because none of your bodies are recovered" Hiruzen said to clear the fog in the discussion

"What?" Minato exclaimed in outrage

As they we're about to continue their discussion they heard a hard nudge at Naruto's bed, still confused Minato went outside so that he can prepare for their meeting while Hiruzen went to Naruto to explain him the details about his father

_-END FLASH BACK-_

* * *

He paced back and forth until the door opened by his predecessor revealing that his son was sitting at the center of his bed , Hiruzen went to close the Door and explained the situation to Minato

"He is still wary about you, but I think he will deal it well" Hiruzen said

"Then, I'll be going then" Minato said before sighing while holding the wheel of the door

As he pushed the door he was greeted by a gash of fresh air and silence…._WAIT, SILENCE? _He stormed in the room only to find that the bed was emptied

Naruto has escaped again

* * *

_NARUTO'S POV_

"Do they really think I'm that stupid to believe that the Yondaime is my Father?" Naruto thought while running away from the hospital and at the same time avoiding the area with the most population of civilians

"If he was really my father, why did he sealed the kyuubi inside me?" he continued his thoughts while running towards the location of his apartment "Didn't he knew about the consequences?" he finally murmured to himself as he saw his apartment just a mile away

Within a few minutes of running from the hospital he had arrived to his desired location, as he was about to unlock the door, he noticed something amiss from his apartment, the wheel on the door is crooked like it was beaten with metal, as his mind wandered , he gathered up his courage and went to open the door.

_CREAK.. _ as Naruto opened the door and walked in to his home, he was greeted by a familiar figure that is likely to haunt Naruto for months it was the gangster who'd made him into a total wreck

"Well if it isn't the little Demon Boy.., welcome to your lovely abode" the gangster said as he spread his arms with one metal pipe in hand

Naruto's Face was enveloped with horror "._.Mo-mo-monster"_ he thought as he backed away clenching unto the Hirashiin bracelet,

"What? You don't like your house?" the gangster teased

"After arranging the furniture myself" he grinned

Naruto finally broke as he sat by his feet, "I didn't deserve this !" he said to himself over and over while clenching the bracelet

"Please whoever you are whose posing as my father.. please I need you right now" Naruto thought to himself like a prayer

Then in a yellow blur the Yondaime arrived at his apartment, Naruto broke up in tears while clenching at his cloak like there's no tomorrow

* * *

_MINATO'S POV_

I entered Naruto's room only to be greeted by air, the Sandaime walked towards me and reassured me… but I know better, I jumped outside the window and went to search Naruto with my Henge, I was running from alley to alley, street to street until some force dragged me unto the opposite direction. I let myself be pulled by the force and within a second I found myself in a dump, I saw Naruto clenching up my cloak while sobbing and hushing him..

"It's okay Naruto I'm here" Minato said to Naruto in an assuring tone

As Minato finally broke the gaze between him and Naruto his very expression while dealing with Naruto changed Big Time like Night and Day when he finally turned towards the now worthless gangster and in a second I disappeared only to reappear behind the gangster shoving him a normal sized rasengan in the spine and unleashing another , cutting his hands making him unable to use it in the near future…..

Well he won't even be living anyway to suffer the liabilities as Minato shoved a miniature rasengan in his head making his head explode with blood, splattering on the sides of the room.

Naruto watched the match between his so-called father and gangster and within 25 seconds blood splattered across the room, Naruto finally broke up in tears running towards his now acknowledge father, he didn't know why he acknowledged him but he felt that his feeling for him are real like a parent to it's child

His Father kneeled before him so that they can see each other on eye level and thus broke in sobs after seeing his son in shatter

"I'm sorry Naruto, for all the things I've done, I'm sure that I can't fill the 5 years of absence but at least I make me up—"

Minato speech was left unfinished when Naruto hugged him very tightly and finally gave in to the feelings that dwelt inside him

"Da-Dad…" Naruto said in sobs

"Pl-please don't leave me again…" he continued, "I was so lonely, so scared.. I don't know what to do" he said while in tears as Minato who was watching his son can't handle the pressure that dwelled inside his son and let out a gentle streak of tears

"I'm so scared, they made me feel like a disease…"

"All I want is just to be accepted, to be treated like a child" Naruto finally cried like there's no tomorrow as his face turned red from the tears his father finally broke his silence

"I-It's okay Naruto…" Minato started,

"I'm here now… I'll protect you from any harm, I'll make you feel loved, I'll make it up to you, I'll do whatever it takes for you to accept me as a father" Minato said while trying to steady his voice

"They just can't differentiate the Police and the Prisoner… that's all" he continued

"You don't have to do anything….." Naruto replied to his father's convictions

"You alone, being here with me is enough for me to call you my father" Naruto said while trying to stifle his tears into pouring any further

"Just don't leave me alone" Naruto said as he hugged his father for the 2nd time

Minato, surprised to his son's immediate response and forgiveness, he let out a smile, a smile that showed a sign of happiness and relief

"Th-thank you, son" Minato said in such a gentle voice that sounded more like a whisper

They were in that state for about 10 minutes when Minato finally broke his embrace with his son

"Now, let's go back to the hospital… I bet the people there, most likely Hiruzen-san will be worried" Minato said with a smile

"Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked

"Yep, now let's go, Naruto" Minato said as he extend his hand for Naruto to grab on

* * *

As Naruto finally grabbed his father's hand, they were surround by a flash of yellow light and in a mere millisecond… they were gone, when Naruto finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to the fact that they were already at the hospital, Minato took a glance at Naruto and smiled at him with assurance when he, too glanced up to look at his father

"I see, you've got Naruto back safely, Minato-kun" Hiruzen said with such glee

"Of course… I wouldn't forgive myself any further if something went wrong in my presence.." Minato said with such regret that he didn't protect his son for the first 5 years of his life

"Ummmm…" Naruto finally spoke after their arrival

"I don't want to stay in the hospital any longer than possible.." Naruto said in such a humble voice as he looked up to his father and wandered his eyes to the rest of the room

"Hehehe, you're just like your mother" Minato chuckled not knowing that the corpse of his wife is missing

"I do ! " Naruto replied with surprise

"Yep, tell you what Naru-chan" Minato said, finally used the pet name he thought while they were embracing for 10 minutes in Naruto's Apartment

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

"Finally!" Minato thought to himself while in the embrace

"Naruto finally accepted me.. !" he thought in a wavering voice

"Now then, what must I call Naruto with?" Minato asked himself

He recalled when He and Kushina are picking names for the baby now named Naruto

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

"Hey, If we gonna pick the name Naruto, we gonna prepare some pet names for him" Kushina said in a matter of factly tone

"I think that's unnecessary Ku-chan" Minato said in such a worrisome voice

"Pisshhh, that's totally necessary Minato-kun" Kushina replied like he was reprimanding him

"You don't want others to call him Naru-kun or Naru-chan, when we simply call him Naruto" Kushina said

"Alright, alright "Minato replied in surrender

"What do you have in mind Ku-chan?" Minato said

Kushina now got the last laugh or giggle said in an exclaiming voice

"Let's call him Naru-chan !"

"Hehehe, there's really no stopping you Ku-chan, alright" Minato said giggling as he leaned to hear the kicks of the baby,

"He likes it" Minato said surprised as he felt a kick inside the stomach

"Told you so, Minato-kun" Kushina said

"You gotta to be strong Naru-chan " Kushina said to her stomach as she brushed it with her hand

The couple giggled and laughed before endulging themselves in a passionate kiss

_-END FLASH BACK-_

* * *

"We can now call our son with that pet name, Ku-chan" minato said in his mind as his thoughts wandered for his missing wife

"Naru-chan.." Minato giggled as he reminded himself the pet name they used

"Alright, I'm gonna call you Naru-chan" He thought while giving a heartfelt smile at Naruto

_-END FLASH BACK –_

* * *

"After the doctor said that you're okay to go, we're gonna go at Ichiraku's for dinner" Minato said with a smile

Naruto whom heard his favorite Ramen shop pumped his fist in the air, and was excited

"Really?" Naruto asked in confirmation

"Yup, and tell you what, after we have dinner, we're gonna go to our home" Minato said with a smile

Naruto was surprised for a second when his father mentioned that he's gonna live with his father, then after a second of realizing the proposition, he left out a warm smile that he felt he never unleashed until now

"Okay" Naruto smiled heartily

He Finally had a Family

* * *

_MEANWHILE_, in a village near the village of whirlpools a hooded figure walked towards a waterfall, the hooded figure was clothed with white garments while her red hair swayed along with the wind that looked like a blood drenched in white plain, after a mile of walking, she, for no reason stammered while holding her hands unto her head.. She dropped his hand and said

"Mi-mi-Minato-kun" said in a confusing tone

the Red head staggered as she was able to stand straight and her face depicting a sign of confusement she looked back to where she was standing, the wind blowing his hair making her face clearly visible, the image of a beautiful goddess she then turned as she resumed her journey towards the waterfall

* * *

Author's Note : Ohh yeahhh… hahaha.. I totally flipped about my idea of putting a flash back with in a flash back.. hahaha..

My 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it

Thanks to the 5 people who reviewed the first chap.

bankai777 Wulan-chan azhura03 Darkness9825 Zelga Lim Li

You don't know how much I went gaga about your 5 reviews.. hahaha.. I know now what the other authors felt.. hahahaha

.. anyway please review and voice out your opinions in this new chapter

.. The Next update's.. gonna be.. someday before Friday [[ I GUESS]] hahaha

It's still based on your reactions

THNX TO : Ma'am _**Soprano-In-Waiting **_for helping me with the arcs that'll gonna be up after 3 chapters or so


	3. The Start of A New beginning

DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO ~~DES

~ Waaaa.. i just finished it within 24 hours _

Chapter 3 : The Start of a New Beginning

* * *

It was almost 10 when Naruto and Minato left Ichiraku's to have dinner, and as always Naruto always found a way to deplete Ichiraku's supply of ramen and pork

"Dad… do you mind if we go back to my old apartment?" Naruto asked with a pleading look

"Of course, Naru-chan, but why do you want to go there?, the last time we got there.." Minato cuts his statement while looking at Naruto with a worried expression

"It's okay Dad, it's just that I have something I left in the apartment, that's why, and besides I got you right." Naruto said in a sad voice but yet immediately regained his cheerful nature

"Okay then.." Minato said in approval yet still worried about Naruto,

Naruto being so young to experience the hardships of being scorned, there's no way he would allow such things be happening to his son once again but he can't say no to his son to whom he only met this morning he felt the lack of superiority because of his absence

"What did you left in the apartment by the way?" Minato asked curiously

"Uuuu.." Naruto blushed a little don't know if it's manly enough for him to be taking about his prized possession

"WALLET !" Naruto replied abruptly

Minato was shocked about Naruto's reaction but sighed with relief when he unveiled his prized possession, Minato giggled, giggled because Naruto was so cute in that state, He can't believe that people have scorned such an innocent boy like Naruto

"Hehehe, If that's all then, let's go" Minato said breaking up the tension that's building within his chest as they headed to Naruto's apartment with such glee

* * *

"Shina onee-chan !" a girl shouted on top of his lungs as a white hodded female walked closer to their direction, the hooded female then took off his hood revealing a beautiful woman that can even be mistaken as Aphrodite, the woman named Shina, smiled at the girl while intercepting her big welcome back hug.

"Welcome back, Shina onee-chan" the girl nestled her head in her pelvic area

"I'm back, Karin-chan" Shina smiled warmly at Karin

Shina was looking intently at Karin for a few second after their interception when an unknown voice that belonged to an old man welcomed Shina

"Welcome back, Shina-chan" the old man sent smiles of relief at Shina

Shina broke her stare unto Karin and looked towards the originator of the voice

"I'm back oji-ji !" Shina said as she too sent a smile from cheek to cheek

As Shina went to enter a small house beside the waterfall, Karin, who was beside her was telling stories about her recent adventures about meeting a white-blue haired boy that can turn himself into water, about how infatuated she is with that white-blue haired dude

"Why do you always mention him as a white-blue haired boy?" Shina asked not knowing that the question she asked was dead on flaw into her story,

"Does he have a name?" Shina finished her question

After hearing Shina's question, Karin suddenly stopped talking then followed with a gash of red and pink in her cheeks and face, Shina who's curious about the white-blue haired boy's name was intercepted with laughter when she saw Karin's reaction, she let out a soft and controlled laugh

"Onee-chan !" Karin shouted at Shina that sounded more reprimanding while her face is as red as a ripe apple

"Sorry….. So do you know his name?" Kushina asked trying to hide her laughter

"Ummmm…" Karin was one again unable to speak as her face was even redder than before

Shina then sighed at Karin's constant reaction when all of a sudden, flashes of images played in her mind; images of a man named Minato on which she called him by based on her older memories

"CKKKKKK" Shina swayed as she'd tried to hold on to one of the hall walls

Karin who's suddenly aware of the recent situation pulled Shina's hand unto her shoulder as Shina's legs finally gave in to the pressure

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Karin asked looking really worried

"I'm Okay" Shina managed to answer while her thoughts are in a mess as she tried to organize her newly acquired memories

"Shina-chan…. Are you okay?" "oji-ji" ran towards Shina and Karin after he heard a large thud on the floor

"What happened..?" Oji-ji asked to know the situation

"I was just telling Shina onee-chan about my current adventures when suddenly she lost her balance " Karin replied with such distress

Karin and Oji-ji was silent for a few seconds when Shina broke the silence

"It's not her fault oji-ji "Shina said while she gapped for more air

"It's just one of the "ALWAYS" "Shina said while held one of her hand unto her head

"What did you recall?" Oji-ji asked as his face was enveloped with curiosity but at the same time held distress and horror

"About the same man but this time he was holding flowers, he seemed really nervous about handing the flowers to me, but I just chuckled at his reactions and said that "you are innocent" "Shina said as she was about to let go of her hand unto Karin and sat in the floor tiles

"What did you two talked about?, I'm sure that there must be something you talked about that cause the trigger." Oji-ji said with such distress

"We-well, you see oji-ji" Karin replied right away yet hesitantly,

Karin's way of talking made Shina and Oji-ji looked at her with curiosity but the old man not only depicted curiosity but also with worry

"I was telling Shina onee-chan about my adventures regarding the white-blue haired boy that I was stalking" Karin said while her eyes closed

"Ye-Yes, that's right.. I don't know his name, because I only watched him from a far" Karin said to herself in her mind

"Wh-when Shina onee-chan collapsed" Karin stuttered as she closes her eyes to evade those piercing glares

"So I was right after all" Shina thought as she watched Karin closed her eyes tightly

Oji-ji and Shina giggled at Karin's reaction

"Tell you what Karin-chan, the next you meet him, you can ask him to join us for dinner" Oji-ji said , with a heartfelt smile and acceptance

Upon receiving Oji-ji's suggestion, her face brightened from a sweetest smile as she was only able to give a cute smile-filled nod

Shina and Oji-ji returned her smile

"Geez." Shina's expression softened as she watched Karin smile the sweetest smile she ever saw her did

"Now let's go eat dinner" Oji-ji said as he held his 2 hands for his two girls to hold to

"Yes !" Karin said as her smile brightened the hollow halls of the house

"Let's go, Shina-chan" as he turned to give Shina a big warm smile

"Okay" Shina returned the smile as she gathered up the strength in her feet

The 3 of them headed towards the dining table to eat

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Minato asked Naruto as he search for his son's wallet in the ruin-like apartment

"Not yet, Dad" Naruto said as he dug his way through the broken furnitures of his room

"It must be here somewhere" he said while having a grim yet serious face

"Ahh… here it is !" Naruto exclaimed as he wiggled his gama-chan wallet up in the air

Minato smiled at his sons childish act, well it's totally natural since he _IS_ a kid

As Naruto shoved his gama-chan wallet unto a medium sized box, Minato stood up to help his son carry his things

"Is that all?" Minato asked with a smile

"_UHNN_" Naruto let out a hum as an answer as he nod with a big grin stuck on his face

"Then, Let's go to our new home, Naru-chan" Minato said while smiling at naruto and extending his hand for his son to hold

_"UHNN"_ Naruto answered with a nod as he eye-smiled and grinned at his father

After the second they broke their gazes the father-son disappeared with a bright yellow flash

* * *

Naruto was awaken by a soft breathing by someone bigger than him, as Naruto start to open my eyes, he started to recall all of the happenings last night,

* * *

_-FLASH BACK-_

"Welcome to our new home" Minato said with eyes looking at Naruto

"WOW !" Naruto said in awe

"I never knew that we are this rich" Naruto thought to himself as he stands before a mini-mansion that's equipped with every little detail a family could need.

"Let's go inside" Minato said in a asking voice

"Y-Yes" Naruto manage to reply positively as he was in awe about their new house

The Father-son walked inside the gates of their new home and into the door where Minato held the handle of the door like its filled money on the other side as Minato slowly pushed the door, Naruto was once again awestruck after he saw that their house is quite spacious with very great designs and furniture

"You like our new house?" Minato asked in a tone where he somewhat he request an immediate answer

_"UHNN"_ Naruto only nodded as Minato walked inside the house with Naruto

"Now let's get you dressed and prepare for bed, it's already quite late" Minato said while looking at a clock that's placed just meters away from the door

After Minato helped Naruto brush his teeth, he then helped him be dressed in his frog pajamas and after that Minato helped Naruto tucked in his new bed

"Here you go, Naru-chan" Minato said as he showed him his new room

Naruto gasped with surprise, the room was full of everything he loved, from frog stuffed toys to the cool sporty wall prints to a comfy medium sized bed

"Do you like it" Minato asked

"Y-yes" Naruto replied stutteringly

Minato beamed a smile at Naruto then leading him to the bed

"Here we go" Minato said gleefully

"We've got a big day tommorow." he continued still smiling at Naruto as his face let out a small undetected grim

"Y-Yes" Naruto said with an additional eye smile

_"We'll for me that is" _Minato thought as he still held the facade of smiling at Naruto

"I'm Finally gonna give those citizens a chance to meet death" Minato thought, unknowingly that he was taken down by his feelings thus making Naruto notice the expression

"D-Dad... are you okay?" Naruto asked as his face broke out the eye smile showing a worried look at his father

"I'm okay" Minato said as he broke out his thoughts as he focused his attention at Naruto

"Then I'll be going now" Minato said like he was getting permission to Naruto

"O-Okay" Naruto replied still can't comprehend all of the things that happened with him today

He met his father, enjoyed a marvelous dinner at Ichiraku's and now this !,

"_It's just so good to be true" _Naruto said as he slumped unto his new bed

On the other hand, Minato who was already at the door, took a glance at Naruto and with a smile, he turned off the lights only leaving a blue nightlight on and closed the door as he left towards his own room

It wasn't a blissful evening as Naruto thought it would be as the wind howled having the leaves be taken away from their trees and the sound of heavy rain pitter-patterd on the roof, Naruto was awakened by the sound of thunder as he bolted up on his bed, he wandered his towards the corners of his room... _IT WAS DARK , _Naruto's eyes widened as memories of that gruesome night played on his mind as he screamed on top of his lungs

* * *

_-FLASH BACK-_

_"_Dog-nii? Crow-nii?" Naruto called while facing the darkness

"Where are you?" he called as he felt that his eyes were forming liquids

As Darkness prevailed in the vicinity, the silence was suddenly penetrated by an old war-torned voice

"So this is the rumored kyuubi brat.." said the old man as two anbu guards accompanied him towards Naruto

"You are a better than what my reports gathered about you" the old man said with a soft yet superior voice

"You'll start your training right now, starting with enveloping yourself with darkness, silence and discipline" the Old man said with a sinister and superior voice

After that, the old man along with his guards walked away from Naruto , making the boy suffer for utmost 48 hours after he was rescued by his guards : Dog and Crow

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

_Minato's POV_

Minato was still on the edge of sleeping when, out of nowhere, he was caught in Naruto's voice of desperation for help, he totally flipped out ,out of his bed as he heard his son's voice, and in that short amount of time he envisioned his son in all kinds of situation where his life is on the line or he was again kidnapped by bad guys, he ran as fast as his legs can carry him, only to find out that Naruto was curled up in a ball, while rocking himself against the wall and his hands covering his ears

"Naru-chan..." Minato said in a worried voice

"What's wrong?" Minato asked as he felt a dagger stab in his heart

Naruto didn't manage to reply his father's question that worried him

Minato, noticing that his son was too caught up in the trance, didn't asked no further and only hugged him close to him

"It's okay, I'm here Naru-chan" Minato said in a comforting voice as he brushed his hands in Naruto's back

After he manage to hug him tightly to his, his face made an expression of pure hatred as he stare at the village

"They'll gonna pay !" Minato thought to himself that sounded like a conviction

The situation between Naruto and Minato was never moved until Naruto suddenly fell on his father's chest,snoring, Minato's face softened as he placed Naruto on his bed and slept with him

_-END FLASH BACK-_

* * *

As he started to recall all the happenings, he opened up his eyes to see that he was enveloped by his father's arms

after he recalled the memories of last night, he was suddenly shocked about his memories not knowing that he was in a trance, as his eyes began to water he suddenly rushed in for a hug at his Dad as he know that he was with him since last night

Minato who was recently asleep was moved by a sudden hug that came from none other than his son

"Are you okay now, Naru-chan?" Minato said still half-awake while having a sweet smile beamed at Naruto

"Thank you, Dad" Naruto said as he nestled his face on his father's stomach his tears streaked at his cheeks

"What are you talking about? Naru-chan" Minato said while smiling at him

"That's what my role is" he said as he touched Naruto's wet cheek to wipe his tears

"As your father, I'm going to protect you, love you and anything that goes" Minato said as he beamed a sweet smile

After a few minutes of some father-son bonding, they headed out to eat breakfast

* * *

"What do you want to eat Naru-chan?" Minato asked as he poured hot water to his mug

"RAMEN !" Naruto shouted as he waved his hands on the air

"Hehehe" Minato chuckled

"You really are as crazed as Kushina when it comes to ramen" he continued

"Really?" Naruto was somewhat surprised

"Yup" Minato laughed as he saw Naruto's reaction

"Well okay, for now let's go, I too, fear that there's nothing here that can fill my stomach" Minato said as he giggled while looking for some edible food

"Yes !" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air

"So Naruto,change your clothes, while i finish my coffee" Minato said while emptying his cup

After a few minutes of preparation they head out to Ichiraku's with a flash

* * *

_-MEAN WHILE AT the COUNCIL CHAMBERS-_

_ "_Has the clan leaders already assembled?" Hiruzen asked his anbu guard

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the anbu guard confirmed courtly

"Then I guess it's time" Hiruzen said in a serious voice as he were going to war or expected some bloodshed within the chambers

"Inform, Minato" Hiruzen said while looking straightly ahead as his guard disappeared in thin air behind his back

_"I hope you can contain your anger Minato-san"_ Hiruzen thought like he was praying for miracles to happen

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER : SO IT BEGINS

* * *

SPECIAL OMAKE : PRIMA DONNO?

Minato and Hiruzen was looking for houses that suited, Minato's taste, they were looking for a possible house to occupy since Minato and Kushina's house was destroyed by the rampaging fox

"What about this one, Minato" Hiruzen asked as he showed to his successor a castle-like mansion

"Ohh,, come on Hiruzen-san" Minato said in a skeptical voice

"That's just to big for us two, to live in" Minato added

"How about this?" Hiruzen said as he showed him a Mansion with a large hedge maze at the backyard

"Ohh,, come one Hiruzen-san" Minato said he said in a skeptical voice again while his face ensembles a face of absurdness

Hiruzen sighed about his successor's reaction to every house he suggests

_"I thought that he wanted to live in a large scale house?"_ Hiruzen thought

"Well how about this Minato-kun" Hiruzen saiid as he pushed an image to a mini-mansion that's composed of a medium size backyard made for ninja training or other things, a mini forest/garden in front of the house equipped with a bench, stone table, tree house and a bench swing, the house having 2 master bedrooms, 3 guestrooms,6 rest rooms, a big dining table, a balcony, and a big sofa in the sala.

"Perfect !"Minato said in an exclaimed voice while his face depicted a sign of excitement

"Well then, what do you want to put inside your house?" Hiruzen said as he sighed with relief, his job is finally finished

"well, I want a medium size pendulum clock that's gonna be placed near the door, 3 12' 3D LCD TV, Chandeliers, 3 medium size wardrobes, a double door refrigerator, a toaster also i want a lifetime supply of ramen sponsored by Ichiraku's by the end the month-"

While at Ichiraku's, Ichiraku was making ramen, when he suddenly sneezed,

"Are you okay pops?" Ayame asked as she popped her haid from the kitched

" Someone must be talking about me" Ichiraku said to his daughter

"Well don't overwork yourself pops" Ayame said as her haid popped back into the kitched

"Ayame !" Ichiraku shouted for her daughter to hear

"OHHH" Ayame said not bothering to look

"I think we need a bigger cash vault" Ichiraku frowned as his face depicted the expression of being blue

_-BACK AT MINATO AND_ HIRUZEN-

" Naruto's bed must have a frog picture as a sheet, his walls sporty and blue, put in some stuffed toys Naruto liked, a counter tops, and i need the chandelier on top of the dining table" Minato said finishing his rant

Hiruzen was completely surprised about Minato's sudden requests as his anbu guard was rushing in writing what the Yondaime hokage just said

"I need no excuses, alright, what i mentioned , I need it to be exact, no substitutions" Minato said in a haughty voice as his face grimed as he stared at the anbu guard who was writing

"Okay, that' all" Minato said wrapping his requests in the bag

Hiruzen has got over about his successor's rant and proceeded to other things that needed their attention such as the incoming council meeting

After that, the Anbu guards' entrepreneurial skills blossomed as they manage every store owner to buy their desired products

* * *

... PLEASE REviEw AND VOICE OUT YOUR OPINIONS

..HOW DO I DEPICT THE CHARACTER'S CHARACTERIZATION, DOES IT SUIT YOUR TASTE?

.. FAVORITE SCENES

.. LEAST SCENES

.. WHAT YOU'RE GONNA EXPECT

.. AND ANYTHING THAT GOES

~ Again, Please review


	4. So It Begins Part 1

DISCLAMER : I DOON'T OWN NARUTO~~ DESHOU

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I know that everyone's already aware of this but who cares.. I'm still going to include this anyway...

The 6th Naruto movie entitled "The Road to Ninja" will be on theaters this July 27, The Story sets in a parallel world where Naruto's parents survived or evaded Tobi's plan, the moon eye project is finally finished, what will they do?

[wahahaha... I don't know about you guys.. but i'm effingly in the edge of my seat everyday, since I'm too excited about it.. we can now have a geniune story about the 4th's Family that's been created and illustrated by Kishimoto]

well enough of my fan boy-ism .. Now with the Chapter ^_ *

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : So It Begins

The Father-son finally arrived at Ichiraku's with a flash of yellow light, as Naruto ran inside the little ramen tavern, Minato smiled at Naruto as he remembers all of those memories he shared with Kushina when they were still dating

"Kushina..." Minato thought as his face grimed, while watching Naruto run inside

"What are lookin at Dad?" Naruto called as he stopped and turn to look at his father, "Let's go !" he said as he continued to run inside the tavern

Minato was surprised about Naruto's sudden call, making him snap back to reality

"Okay... okay" Minato said as he smiled apologetically at Naruto, while walking towards the shop

As Minato went inside the tavern he already saw Naruto ordering 3 bowls of Miso and Pork Ramen to Teuchi when all of a sudden Naruto again called his father

"Hey.. Dad, Here !" Naruto shouted so that Minato can surely hear him

Minato nodded as he walked to Naruto's side

"Father?" Teuchi blinked countless times as he was trying to progress what Naruto just said as his gaze turned to whom Naruto called at, and saw that the man Naruto called as his father was none other than the Yellow Flash Of Konoha

"Yo-Yondaime-sama" Teuchi staggered as he was trying to cope up with the sudden surprise

"Good Morning, Teuchi-san " Minato said as he smiled at Teuchi that said that "I know what you're thinking"

"But...but how?" Teuchi asked, still can't believe about the revelations

"It's a really long story Teuchi-san but I'll cut it out short you" Minato said as he brushed his hand on the back of his head

"Think of it as a reward of treating my son like a real human being" as he continued his facade of "The "CUTE" eye smile of the 4th Hokage"

"Sure... I really know from the very start that there's something fishy about Naruto" Teuchi said in relief

"Now i know that, that it's because he was yours and kushina's son right?" Teuchi said, hitting the bull's eye

"There's really no escaping from your diverse hindsight and critical observation when it comes to your customers Teuchi-san" Minato said as he sigh with blue

"Of course !" Teuchi said proudly as he beamed a good guy pose at Minato

"Especially when it comes to you and Kushina, you two were my best customers back in the days" Teuchi said

"Ehhh... You knew old man Teuchi, dad?" Naruto said in a confused voice, finally breaking his silence since Teuchi and Minato's conversation

"Well, you could say that, I'm a little affiliated with Teuchi-san here" Minato said while continuing his facade

"I'll hear your little explanation later, Yondaime-sama as you eat" Teuchi said, walking back to his post

"Yup" Minato replied with a very cute eye smile (!)

After a short while, the ramen has finally arrived and Naruto immediately dug in the second it entered his area which made Minato laugh at the sight of his son strangling the bowls of ramen

"Okay, what is it that you need to tell me" Teuchi said while taking a seat in front of Minato

"Okay, but first , I must tell you something important regarding about this information" Minato said as his voice went from jolly to dead serious

"The information that I'm about to share is considered an S-rank information" he said as his voice continued to chill Teuchi to the bone

"Which means that you can't share it without my permission and it can't be leaked out , outside the country" he continued

"Do you still, want to hear where i came from?" Minato said as his voice went from dead serious to a soft yet superior whisper

Teuchi gulped as he realized the situation he was in, yet still wanted to know about the truth about his mysterious return

"Yes.."Teuchi said with pure determination and a serious face

Minato was observing Teuchi's reactions since he said about the rank of the secret and saw determination and loyalty to his village in his eyes, he smiled in surrender at Teuchi as he stretched his hands upward while pulling out a yawn

"Well then..." Minato said finally getting serious

"I came from... the past" Minato said with a serious face

Teuchi again blinked several times as he was trying to process the information

"So that means, that you're..." Teuchi said as he was finally gasping the main idea of the secret when Minato cuts him up

"Yes... A time traveller" Minato said in a serious yet grim face

"But...but how?" Teuchi said confusingly

"Well..."Minato said as to prolong the nervousness of Teuchi

"Let's just say that the jutsu i was supposed to use to seal my last bit of chakra inside of Naruto, malformed and connected with Naruto's Hirashiin Bracelet"

Minato replied as he looked Teuchi with a drain stare as he proceeded to eat his Ramen

Teuchi who've finally gasped the whole secret didn't pry any longer and started to break the tension

"I understand, well your story is quite unbelievable" Teuchi said as he sighed

"Now, enjoy your ramen.." as he, again beamed another good guy pose at Naruto as he was going back to his station

Minato who saw the pose, shot a good guy pose too , before he continued to eat his ramen

After a couple of minutes or so, Minato, Naruto and Teuchi was visited by another mysterious guy wearing a Dog mask, as he was walking down towards Naruto and his father, Naruto immediately noticed him and slurped with ramen down before he talked

"Inu nii-san" he shouted while raising his head in excitement and pointing at him with pure surprise as Minato turned to where Naruto was pointing with pure intrigue

"Hello Naruto " Inu walked leisurely at Naruto and Minato

"What are you doing here, so early in the morning?, Inu nii-san?" Naruto asked

"Ahh... I was assigned to inform something to the Yondaime" Inu said as he turned his head to Minato

"Hello, Sensei" he said mysteriously

"Kakashi?"Minato asked with pure surprise

"Yes, sensei , It's good to see you again" Kakashi said as he took of his mask to reveal a relieved smile as if he was relieved to a big burden on his shoulder

" I see you got yourself to jounin" Minato sighed as if he can't believe the achievement of his former disciple

"Well, you and my teammates death made some important factors in my system" Kakashi said with such sadness yet still depict a sign of hapiness

"I'm glad i can help" Minato said as he giggled with an eye smile

"Well, what brings you here Kakashi-kun?" Minato asked as he turned his smile into a less humorous one

"I was assigned to inform you that the council had gathered" Kakashi said as his face turned into the type of situation his sensei was in

_"So it finally begins.."_ Minato thought as he sipped the broth out of the ramen

"Okay..." Minato said as he raised his hands that felt like magnet as a teen with a crow mask appeared before him

"Yondaime-sama" Kurasu said as he kneeled before Minato who finally drank all the broth in his ramen

"Kurasu nii-san" Naruto was again surprise about his guards appear before him

"I want you to babysit, my Naru-chan here while I'm gone" Minato said as he turned to a gleeful person while pinching his son's cheek

"It hurts Dad" Naruto complained

"Well then.." Minato said as they walked outside the tavern

"I'll be back before you know it Naruto" he smile as his gaze turned to Kurasu

"Itachi... I'll expect that no harm will be inflicted unto Naruto in my absence?" Minato said in an absolute protective father mode as well in the Hokage mode

"Ye-yes.. Yondaime-sama" Itachi staggered as he felt the intent of the Famous Yondaime-sama

"Well then" Minato finally said in farewell

"I'll be going now" he said as he looked at Naruto

"Don't be afraid that... I'll be safe with Kurasu nii-san " he said as he beamed a smile at his father

"_Hehehe_ , I'll bet you do.. Well then" Minato said as he turned away to his son and gave a small nod to Kakashi

And in a second they were gone

* * *

_-Naruto's POV-_

After Minato and Kakashi disappeared Itachi sighed for time as if the tension inside of him broke as he looked at Naruto with a soft smile

"Ahhhhh... Itachi nii-san?" An unknown voice came out in the opposite direction where they were looking that sounded quite surprised and delighted to see him

Hearing this voice Itachi broke the glance and turned to where the voice is coming from, what he saw was his little brother, Sasuke while holding the hands of his mother

"Mom...,... Sasuke... What are you doing here?" Itachi said with surprise in his face

"Well, I was about to go home from the market with Sasuke when we found you, what about you?" Mikoto said looking confused

"I'm here for a mission" Itachi said as Naruto went turned to where Itach was looking

"Good Morning, I'm Naruto Namikaze" as Naruto went to Sasuke to shake his hand

"Uchiha, Sasuke" Sasuke said shyly

"This boy..." Mikoto said as she can't believe what she was seeing

"Yes.., he's Aunt Kushina and the Yondaime's son" Itachi said cutting his mother's speech as he saw his Mother's reaction

"I see" Mikoto said as she looked dearly at Naruto snapping back to reality

"Hello Naruto !, I'm Sasuke's mother.. Do you like to play with Sasuke?" Mikoto said as she smiled at him while extending her hand to have a hand shake with Naruto

"_Ummm_, Is it okay for him?" Naruto said consciously as his eyes wandered from Mikoto to Sasuke

"Do you mind Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto said as she looked tenderly at Sasuke

"I-I don't mind.." Sasuke said shyly

As Sasuke replied Naruto with a positive reply his face inevitably became brighter than the usual

"Isn't that great Naruto-kun?" Mikoto told Naruto with a smile that depicts pleasure

_"UNNN"_ Naruto nodded with a bright smile

"Sasuke-kun will be at the park after we brought the groceries to our house" Mikoto smiled as she and Sasuke went to Itachi

"Make sure you guard him well, Itachi" Mikoto whispered to Itachi as she smiled back at Naruto

"So we'll be going now Naruto-kun" Mikoto said addressing his goodbye to her best friend's son

"Sure." Naruto said gleefuly

* * *

_-Minato's POV-_

Minato and Kakashi appeared to the room beside the council chambers

"Minato, I'm glad you've arrived" Hiruzen said as he jumped out of the chair he was sitting

"Now that you're here, I can finally start the meeting" Hiruzen sighed as if he was exercising his voice

"Yes, Sandaime-sama" Minato said knowingly

Minato and Kakashi was left in the room as the Sandaime walked out of the room to the Council Chambers

* * *

_-IN THE COUNCIL CHAMBER-_

Mostly every councilor are in a chatter as they talked about the current happenings within their beloved city, every councilor covers a whole new different topic, well mostly of them, the clan heads of Uchiha,Hyuuga and Nara aren't involved in any gossip since the Uchiha, Fugaku stayed silent and quite hard to start a conversation with, Hiashi Hyuuga don't want to be engaged in a conversation when at work and Nara Shikaku just doesn't care.

After a minute or so the doors of the council chambers opened and the Sandaime Hokage entered the chamber

"Good Morning Hokage-sama" Inochi of the Yamanaka Clan greeted the Sandaime

"Good Morning Inoichi" Hiruzen smiled as he went to his post and sat while looking at the table then at the people present

"Shall we start?" Hiruzen said pleasingly

As he let go of the word the audience suddenly stopped with the courtesies as they became attentive at every word the Sandaime said, as the Sandaime noticed the reaction of the people he then sighed at surrender because of his people manners as the smartest councilor stood up

"Sandaime-sama it seems that there is a interesting rumor that has came to our attention, and as a representatives present within this chamber, we would like to confirm if it you if the rumor is true" Shikaku said

"And what would that be, Shikaku?" The Sandaime said seemingly intrigued as he formed his hands into a little table for him to rest his head to

"If the Yondaime is alive.." Shikaku said as if though he was forced to do the questioning

"Honestly, I don't really believed that someone from the dead could be possibly alive and kicking but the people in this chamber just wanna know if it is the truth or not" Shikaku continued as he sighed while rubbing the back of his head

"It's true..." Sandaime said as his gaze turns to an ice with seriousness

The heads of different clans and 5 people representing the citizen's side gasped with absurdness

"May I ask, but how can you be certain about that rumor?" Murakamo said while standing up from his seat

"It's because I have met with the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha yesterday" Hiruzen said

"And thus tested his power if he was what he imposed, and he was real, though, unfortunately there have been quite a blood shed when I tested him, and fortunately the person he severed survived but has to release the responsibility of being a ninja since his hands were severely damage to the point that it can't be healed unless he seek out help from my former disciple, Tsunade of the Sannin... but it was purely out of parental love" He continued as his face grimed as he remembered what happened yesterday

The people became silent all of the sudden

"Well, if he have you as the proctor, then we wouldn't worry about his identity" Shibi said as he broke the silence among his fellow clan heads and also for himself

"But the fact still remain.." Shikaku said seemingly entrigued about the confirmed rumor

"No need to worry about that, Shikaku.." The Sandaime said cutting of Shikaku's speech as he waved his hand in dismissal

"I'd already summoned him before hand" The Sandaime said as his valiant gaze stared upon them

After a minute the doors of the chamber opened, revealing the Yondaime Hokage, alive and kicking as he walked inside the chamber looking so pissed and disturbed while looking especially at the citizen's representatives

"Good Morning, Minato-san.., you look extremely fine" Choza said aiming at Minato like an old friend

"You look extremely fine too, yourself Chouza-san" Minato said with a slight smile as he walked to his post behind The Sandaime

"Well, unto my question is that, how did you manage to get here?" Shikaku asked without losing any composure

"Well, it was once started with a malformed jutsu to whom i was supposed to seal Kushina and my chakra with my baby boy" Minato said while looking slightly angry at the citizen's representative

"When I was about to make the final seal for the jutsu, my energy suddenly short circuited because of the yin Chakra that i sealed within myself making me vulnerable" he continued as his face became grimmer and grimmer

" thus made me make a mistake by replacing a tiger seal with a boar seal" he said

" and resulting into a _Jikūkan no Jutsu" _Minato finally said as he look at the surprised reactions of all within the chambers did

"But what I was curious about, is about, how did you came into at this time?" Shikaku asked as if he was not satisfied about the information he got

"Well, I just came a conclusion about that just before I came here" Minato said while looking at Shikaku

"And It's because my son however, used the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time by using the Hiraishin Bracelet the Sandaime gave to my son as a Birthday gift and thus made me attract to this timeline since i do have the other chakra of the tailed-beast" Minato said as he looked at the people within the chamber

As Minato finally finished his explanation the people the representing the citizens suddenly became aware of their situation

_"Do-Donn't tell me that, that the kyuubi boy is the Yondaime's son"_ one of the four councilors thought as his eyes widened, unbelievably about the sudden revelation as he looked towards the Yondaime which gave him another heart attack since the Yondaime is really looking at their position with pure hatred

"Well then, the other reason I was here is because of the mystery that enveloped the birth of my son" Minato said as he looked grim

"Well you do know that my wife was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox before my son" Minato firstly stated

Minato then discussed what happened about that night 5 years ago in his viewpoint as most of the listeners in the chamber looked quite horrified about the way he described the man who named himself "TOBI" and how the Yondaime created the conclusion of him being Madara Uchiha for the fact that he was the only shinobi aside from the rikuduo to be able to control the kyuubi after Minato finished his story, the people in the chamber was in a deep trance as Shikaku stood up and said

"What do you impose us to do, Yondaime-sama" Shikaku said as he broke the trance that surrounded him and his comrades

"I suggest that we improve our defenses to the extent that even a moon-sized rock can't penetrate us" Minato said flatly as he stared Shikaku with a straight forward stare

"What do we do about the Kyuubi brat, Yondaime-sama?" the 2nd representative of the citizens asked as they were greeted by a deadly stare by the Yondaime Hokage

"I suggest, that we kill him before he's controlled by Madara Uchiha" the 3rd representative of the citizens proposed, not knowing about the flaw that he just created as the representatives nodded in agreement

"And as the Yondaime Hokage I'm declining the proposition" Minato said forcing himself to smile

"But, why not?, as the Hokage of the village , we'd say that it's your job to make us feel safe and that is by killing that brat" the last representative of the Citizens replied with a seemingly knowing look

Minato finally snapped as he stood up

"I believe that I haven't properly demonstrated my abilities to the council, is it alright for me to demonstrate it , Sandaime-sama?" he said as he looked up at Hiruzen with a laugh of death

After a few seconds of telepathically conversing with their eyes, Hiruzen nodded and without a second to lose, he disappeared in a flash of yellow light as he appeared just in front of the last representative that made him snap and without a second longer, Minato shoved a mini rasengan into the mouth of the representative as he forced him to swallow it, and after a minute longer, the representative that he was holding just a few millimeters above the ground, slumped at the floor lifelessly not spilling any blood within the vicinity as he looked at the people in the chambers with DEATH written all over his face

" Don't you talk so leisurely about my rank, you pathetic excuse of a human, I haven't even accepted the position but you immediately ask me to kill a child... and MY SON for all people if might add" Minato said as the people looked surprised more importantly at the representative's reaction certainly people whom he didn't know was surprised especially the representatives of the citizens

"And even if I do kill my son, then, what do we do? we seal it again into a new born child and then kill it?" Minato shouted as his face depicted a sign of anger,disgust and absurdness

"And you do must know, that the Tailed beasts, even if they were killed... they'll eventually resurrect in utmost 3 years time..." Minato said

"If that is gonna be the policy that we're gonna imply, then... I'll take no further consideration of taking my son out of the village" Minato continued

"Even if that means that I'll be a missing-nin"he finished as he looked dead serious towards the people within the chambers

After a minute the clan heads came to an agreement to support Minato on his idea and proposition

"We'll that'll be all for the meeting" Hiruzen said while he dismissed all of the people within the chamber as he looked at the lifeless body of the representative

_"Now.. what do i have to say to the family of this guy?"_ Hiruzen thought as he shouted for a medic to clean his innards and prepare a wooden box for him to be used on

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I NEVER KNEW THAT IT WOULD TAKE IT THIS LONG TO UPDATE.. NOT TO MENTION THE PLOT LINE I MADE BARELY MADE IT TO THE SECOND STAGE

PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT MY FIC

~ So let me tell you this... hehehe... the past 3 chapters and this one and the other chapter following this will be all for the INTRODUCTION ARC..

SO THINGS WILL BE STEPPING OUT A NOTCH ... ESPECIALLY ON HOW KUSHINA WILL BE FREQUENTLY SEEN WITHIN THE NEXT CHAPTERS

LIL' Hint : a dead character will be making his debut at chapter 6 hahaha :))

~~ Please review...

..


	5. So It Begins Part 2

DISCLAMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO ~~~ DES NE?

AUTHOR'S NOTE :PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT I'M MAKING THIS MY OWN THOUGH WITH REGARDS TO THE DISCLAMER,

Chapter 5 : So It Begins Part 2 : The Last Chapter of the Introduction Arc

* * *

Itachi was sitting in a bench while watching Naruto play in the sand as the 2 of them are waiting for Sasuke, after a 10 minutes of waiting, Sasuke arrived at the park with his mother accompanying him

"Here you go, Sasuke-chan" Mikoto said as she stopped to a halt just in front of the park

Itachi and Naruto, whom have noticed their arrival walked towards them to greet them

"Mom, Sasuke-kun" Itachi greeted as Naruto went infront of him looking at the ground

"Hello Naruto-kun" Mikoto said as she smiled at Naruto

"Hello" Naruto said shyly, Mikoto who've looked at Naruto's expression, giggled as she looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke-chan, why don't you say hi to Naruto" Mikoto persuaded as she looked at Sasuke

"Hello, Naruto" Sasuke said shyly as his eyes wanders at the ground

Naruto who've received a greeting have lifted up a big smile at Sasuke and nodded that even Itachi and Mikoto chuckled at Naruto's happy face

"Itachi-kun, please watch over your brother and Naruto for me okay?" Mikoto said as he smiled at the two boys then at Itachi

"You can count on me " Itachi said as he cranked up a slight smile

Mikoto chuckled by his son's smile, "Well, then If it's you, then I can surely be rest assured" she said

"Well then.." Mikoto said as he looked up at Sasuke

"Play nice okay?, your brother will be accompanying you too, as I go out" Mikoto said as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto

"okay" Sasuke said shyly

"I'll go now , okay?" Mikoto said as she stood down to Sasuke's level and gave him a peck in the cheeks as Sasuke's done the same as she looked at Naruto

"Come, here Naruto" Mikoto said, smiling at Naruto as Naruto walked towards her

As Naruto walked in front of Mikoto, she then pecked Naruto's cheeks as the same as she did to Sasuke that made him blush, Mikoto giggled happily as she watched how Naruto's face changed color

"You know.. your mother was my best friend" Mikoto whispered as Itachi looked at the with tenderness as if he treated Naruto like his own brother

"You do?" Naruto asked shockingly, "What's she liked?" he continued, now really intrigued , seeing his reaction Mikoto, again giggled

"Well, for starters, she's really pretty" Mikoto said as she looked at Naruto with pleasure

"Now, then I must get going..." Mikoto said as she looked around the vicinity, "Be good now you two" she added as her eyes wandered from Sasuke to Naruto

"Okay!" Naruto said as he grinned with happiness and Sasuke having the needed amount of energy to be heard

As Mikoto finally went to her desired place, Naruto and Sasuke went to play in the sand with Itachi as their guardian

After a minutes of hard work and sweat they finally manage to build a decent castle

"_AMAZING" _Naruto thought to himself as he placed a new tower into the castle. but when he put the sand tower into the castle, the castle's top crumbled and made Sasuke jump out of rage

"_MOUU_, when we were almost about to finish..." Sasuke rambled as his face looked so pissed

"So, sorry Sasuke." Naruto said pleadingly as he clapped his hands in front of his face in a sign of forgiveness while his eyes teared up by the current pressure of thinking about the consequences when he was about to make friends with Sasuke

"_PHHFFTT__, HAHAHA"_ Sasuke laughed hysterically as he saw Naruto swelled up some tears

"Hey !" Naruto reprimanded.., "When I was about to think that I really made you mad" he added as he stood up to Sasuke's level

"So-sorry,sorry" Sasuke said as he tried to control his laughter but failed miserably

"Hey ! Stop it" Naruto shouted as Itachi walked towards them

At the sight of his older brother, Sasuke finally got a hold of himself and stopped laughing

"What's going on here?" Itachi said as he smiled slightly at the two boys

"Well, when I was about to put an another tower to the castle, the castle suddenly crumbled and Sasuke was mad and I apologized and then he laughed" Naruto explained without even thinking to breathe making Itachi chuckle for the unnecessary worry he inflicted upon himself

"Where is the castle that you said to be crumbled?" Itachi said as he kneeled towards the little sand castle Naruto and Sasuke build together

"Here it is" Sasuke pointed the flaw turning back to being human after the presence of his brother stoned him

"_Hmmm..." _ Itachi hummed as he scanned the damage

"I think this'll repair it.." Itachi said as his hands glowed light green and hovered his hands over the crumbled tower, over a few seconds the tower fell back to it's original place, as Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened with amazement

"How did you do it?" Naruto asked as he still gaped at the display of power made by Itachi

"Well , you just have to muster and control your chakra to perform that trick " Itachi said as he smiled at Naruto

"I want to learn it, onii-san" Sasuke requested while holding the same expression as Naruto

Itachi sighed as he thought that there's no stopping them from asking him unless he teaches them the technique, Itachi taught Naruto and Sasuke on how to muster chakra and control it, after a few minutes of practicing they evidently passed and then Itachi taught them the secrets of the jutsu

"Well. the jutsu is called the "_Shūri no Jutsu",_ and because this jutsu is derived from medical ninjutsu, that's why the jutsu has a light green glow when you performed it" Itachi said as he made a demonstration

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes again widened as Itachi demonstrated while mentioning the basics on how to control and muster the chakra and in which they, too tried to perform.

"You two are good " Itachi praised as he saw the two boys hands glowing blue, Naruto and Sasuke was astonished about their new found power.

"Itachi nii-san, what's next?" Sasuke asked attentively as he watched his hands glowed bright blue

"Yup, what's next?" Naruto ad-libbed

"Well, you need to control now your chakra., like this" Itachi said as he demonstrated on how to control his chakra from blue to light green

"Cool !" Naruto said in awe, " Let me try it !" he said while hyping up as he tried to control his chakra from blue to light green, but to his expense he failed while making his hands have burn marks

"_Ouch" _ Naruto cried as he felt a sudden prick in his hands,as Naruto slightly cried in pain, Itachi who was watching them, noticed the cry and went directly to Naruto to see the situation

"What happened?" Itachi asked as Naruto showed him his hands full of burn marks, after he scanned his hands, he thus made some gestures as if he was in deep thought

_"I think, it's the Kyuubi's immense chakra"_ Itachi thought as he turned back to reality

"Hmmm... I think this'll ease the pain." Itachi comforted as his hands lit a shade of light green while hovering it over to Naruto's hands, As Naruto's hands were healed, Naruto again was astonished about the display of power

"How did you do it?" Naruto asked

"_Hehehehe__, _ you'll find it later on, at school after 3 years" Itachi teased

"Ehhhh?" Naruto freaked out as he heard Itachi's words

"Now let's get lunch, I bet you two are hungry right?" Itachi asked them

At the sound of the magic word the two boys seized what they've been doing and ran towards the exit of the park

"Let's go, Itachi nii-san/Kurasu nii-san" the two boys shouted in unison

Itachi smiled sarcastically as he walked towards the two boys, as he thought _" These two boys are just..."_

As Itachi walked towards them, his eyes started to widen as he saw the Yondaime appeared before the two boys

"Hello, Naruto" Minato said as he smiled at their backs

"Dad?" Naruto said shockingly as he and Sasuke looked at their backs with their eyes widened

"Yes.." Minato replied with an eye smile

As Naruto heard him reply, he literally jumped at him clinging unto him with dear life

"You're up early, Dad" Naruto hyped up

"Yup" Minato smiled at Naruto as he supported Naruto with his hands," The meeting went well than I expected " he added as he remembered what he just did at the chambers

"By the way Dad, I just made a new friend !" Naruto exclaimed happily as he pointed his fingers to Sasuke

"Sasuke, meet my Dad !" Naruto said as his eyes smiled, Sasuke nodded as he looked at the ground feeling quite anxious of the legendary figure in front of me

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Minato said as he looked towards the young boy in front of him

"Good Afternoon, Yondaime-sama" Sasuke answered as he bowed in front of him

"Please refrain from calling me that, title okay?" Minato repremanded as he sighed pleasurably, "Just call me Uncle Minato, since your friends with my Naru-chan" he added smiling at Sasuke while teasing his son

"Dad !"Naruto whined at the nickname

"Yes..Uncle Minato" Sasuke said as his face change in a shade of pink as he saw Minato's face looking very pleased

"Now.." Minato scanned the area as he searched for Itachi, "Thanks for your hard work, Itachi-kun" he said as he looked very pleased on how he handle the job

"It's nothing, Yondaime-sama" Itachi replied as he bowed at him

"So.. who's hungry?" Minato asked as he looked at the two boys with an outgoing look

"I am !" Naruto retorted happily as Sasuke mumbled that he was hungry

"Well now let's go eat at a restaurant then, my treat" he smiled at his son's antics, "Let's go Sasuke" he added as he extended his hand to Sasuke while he noticed that Itachi went closer to him

"Now... let's go " he merrily shouted as they disappeared in a yellow flash

* * *

As the two groups bid farewell at each group after their fruitful dinner, Sasuke along with Itachi sought their mom coming their way as they were about to part ways

"Sasuke-chan..." Mikoto shouted as she fast walked towards the group can't barely see the people he was with because of the lights

"Mom..." Sasuke called consciously,

"Aunt Mikoto" Naruto shouted

As she heard his son and Naruto's voice she ran towards them as she finally saw who were the people with him, as her eyes widened as she finally walked towards them

"Good Evening, Mina-, Yondaime-sama" Mikoto greeted as she mistakenly greeted him by his real name

"It's okay, Mikoto" Minato chuckled at her mistake

"_Hehehehe, _You really are like you were 5 years ago" Mikoto said as she giggled

"Of course !" Minato said while laughing sarcastically

"I'm glad to see you doing well, Minato" Mikoto said as he looked at Naruto with tender eyes

"Well be going now, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said as he brushed Naruto's hair

"_Ehhhh?" _the two boys whined in unison

"Now, don't act like that, you'll see each other again soon, maybe tomorrow morning" Mikoto said in a superior yet tender-loving voice

"Really?" Sasuke said as his eyes widened

"Yup !" Mikoto said as she smiled at Sasuke

"And of course, you are more than welcome to come at our house Naruto to play " Mikoto said as he looked at Naruto with a motherly figure, as he finally processed the suggestion his eyes widened with happiness and his face depict a shade of light red

"And you are more welcome too, Sasuke to visit our house !" Naruto shouted as he looked at the ground, as Sasuke looked at him with shock and happiness

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled as he mimicked the same gesture as Naruto as when he was invited to visit their home

As their parents looked at how their children react they can do nothing more than chuckle because of their cute acts while Itachi looked at them with the typical "SIGH" look

"Well then, now that, that's settled, bid now your goodbye, Sasuke-kun" as Mikoto said as she nudged Sasuke forward

"Go-goodbye , Naruto, see you around" Sasuke staggered, still haven't recovered about that situation

"Sa-same here" Naruto mumbled just enough so that the people around him could hear

Mikoto and Minato can't barely sustain their laughter from the exhibition their sons perform as they too bid farewell to each other

"I believe it is time for us to go , Minato" Mikoto said as she gestured her sons to come closer to her

"I think the same too, Mikoto" Minato said like he was conversing with a long time friend he hadn't saw for awhile

"Let's go now.. I bet your father's deadly worried about us" Mikoto said as she pulled Sasuke by the hand and walked over the opposite direction, while Sasuke turned his head to glance at Naruto for the last time today, as Naruto and his Dad waved at him in goodbye

While Mikoto and Sasuke already went, Itachi stayed a minute longer to bid his farewell

"We're going now, Yondaime-sama" Itachi said as he bowed his head

"Okay... Take care Itachi-kun.. I'll see you tomorrow" Minato replied while gesturing him in dismissal

When Itachi got the signal, he finally caught up to them by a block away

As the Uchiha family was finally out of sight, Minato and Naruto finally went home

"Let's go home?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto still looking at the figures of his new friend

"Yup " Naruto replied as he cranked up an eye smile

And with that, they disappeared again in a yellow flash

* * *

_-Minato's POV-_

It was already dark when we arrived at the mansion

"okay.. Naruto, let's get you up for bed" Minato said as he put put down Naruto

"Yup" Naruto said as he ran towards the stairs

"Don't run, you might trip" Minato shouted worriedly as he went towards the dining room to think about what Hiruzen said after the meeting

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Minato-san" Hiruzen said as he looked straight ahead, while Minato went to sit in his side

"What is it, Sandaime-sama?" Minato asked as he stared at the Sandaime with a puzzled look

"There's something, you must know, it's regarding your wife's clan activities" Hiruzen said as his eyes looked stern as he stared out the window

"What do you mean? I thought that Kushina was the last of their kind" Minato retorted

"That's what exactly that's going on, on my mind right now" Hiruzen said as he looked at Minato looking so grim

Minato sighed after he looked at how troubled the Sandaime's face was as he finally took control of himself

"So what did they do?" Minato asked as he did breathing exercises to calm himself

"They wanted Konoha to take 3 ninjas into our custody" Hiruzen said as he sighed

"So what seems to be the problem?" Minato asked as he felt that his wife's clan doesn't have any connections or whatsoever to his wife

"There's no problem, so far exactly I was just wondering if you are quite interested about them" Hiruzen said as he looked at him sternly

"If there's nothing more for you to discuss with me, Sandaime-sama, I would like to excuse myself since I have a son waiting for me outside" Minato said while he was in a deep thought

"Of course" Hiruzen said as he noticed his successor trying so hard to keep up a poker face, "You are excused" he said as he waved at him

"And ohh... please send my deepest regards to Naruto, would you?" Hiruzen requested as he cracked up a smile

"Of course, Sandaime-sama" Minato said as he returned the smile

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

"What are you thinking Dad?" Naruto asked as Minato escaped his walk on memory lane,

"Nothing important, really Naruto" Minato lied as he controlled his expressions in front of his son

"Now let's get you to bed" Minato changed the topic as he set aside those trouble some thoughts for later

As Naruto heard the word he then rushed towards the stairs making Minato quite surprise because of the spurt of energy even though of the exhausting day they had yet he just smiled for that kind of personality of his

"Naruto.., be careful" Minato shouted worriedly as he followed his son towards the stairs and into his room where he then sat beside the lying Naruto in his bed

"Hey.. Naruto." Minato said as he slightly nudged the sleeping Naruto

"What do you think of me being hokage again?" Minato asked as Naruto suddenly popped up his eyes as he heard the word "Hokage"

"Hokage?" Naruto abruptly sat up straight from his bed, "For real?" he added as he can't believe what his father said

"_Hehehe__, _Yup..., why? You don't believe in your Dad's power?" Minato said as he was quite offended but laughed about the understatement

"I was the a Hokage back in the days.." Minato added

As Naruto heard about his father's new title, he litterally jumped out of his bed

"That's good Pops, keep the position to yourself as I made myself worthy of your succession" Naruto jumped his bed as he stroke a good guy pose

"_Hehehe , _You must know Naruto that, when I officially come to office, my name will spread out through other countries and of course about you " Minato said as he looked at Naruto with a serious face

"So what do we do, Dad?" Naruto asked as he jumped up and down

"I'm going to train you myself Naruto " Minato said as Naruto's face lit up like a 1000 kw light bulb

"Like really?" Naruto asked unbelievably, "Like what Itachi nii-san did with his hands in the park that lit up on different colors?" Naruto asked as he stopped using his mask name by Itachi

"Yup " Minato said as he eye smiled Naruto

"That'll be great Dad !" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped both of his hands in the air , "Can I even invite Sasuke to train with us?" Naruto asked really into the conversation

"Of course !" Minato as he smiled as he felt that Naruto again smiled at his best

"Now, get your sleep, we've got a big day tommorow" he said as he caught Naruto in mid air and made him lie on his bed

"Good night Dad" Naruto finally tucked in after the simultaneous jumping

"Good night too Naruto" Minato said as he looked tenderly at Naruto while giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him with his night light

* * *

Minato whom finally went to his room after scanning Naruto's from something different, got into his bed after changing his clothes into casual ones

_"Gotta big day_ tomorrow" Minato thought as he closed his eyes

"_G__lad your doing well, Minato-kun after you escaped your fate" _ An uknown voice sunk in into Minato's consciousness that made him budge out his eyes in alertness and sat up straight from his bed to scan his surroundings from possible enemies

_"Calm down, Minato-kun.." _The unknown voice said as if he was ordering

_"Waaa..." _Minato reacted

"_After all, I let you escaped your destiny.." _The unknown voice said

"Don't tell me , your the..." Minato mumbled as he staggered to contain his nervousness

"_I am , what you thought_" The unknown voice said, _"Though there's not so much to worry, For I am here to offer you an advice from the future"_ He thought

"But what about my life?" Minato said abruptly as he can't believe what the Shinigami said, "I was suppose to die that night " he said

_"That's already already been paid by taking the immense Yang chakra you held from the kyuubi out of you" _The shinigami said as Minato left a sigh of relief

"_But why do you want to offer me an advice?_" Minato replied in his thoughts, " _The life you counterfeited is such a great deal to me already.. I can't possibly ask for more" he replied _ humbly

"_Well you are quite right about that one, but what I am going to share to you is not just gonna benefit myself but for your family and the entire world as well" he replied with such authority_

Minato gulped at the sound of their well being, for the Shinigami to be here, the advice must be so important that it can even shake the entire world

_"Okay.. What is it?"_ Minato asked as the Shinigami sighed and cleared his throat for Minato to hear him clearly

_"Sometime in the future, there'll be a kid whom'll take a huge grudge at Konoha, He will be aloof and desert the village... after a few more years he'll be the start of war that'll cause many of deaths to any nation possible" _The Shinigami said grimly

"So you want me to prevent that boy, from having a grudge at Konoha to prevent him from deserting from Konoha" Minato concluded

_"You're a genius boy, to be able to catch up" _The Shinigami praised

"But why, do you want me to hear the course of the future?" Minato asked, still confused on the sudden share of knowledge

_"It's because it's troublesome for me too, as a Shingami, I judge the dead to where they really deserve to go" _the shinigami said as he sighed in irritation

_"I've d already suffered enough from the 1st to the 3rd Great Shinobi war.. and I don't plan to indulge to it any further" _The Shinigami irritatingly said as he shivered from the experience

"I'll do anything within my power to prevent that kid from falling into despair" Minato swore as he heard a faint sigh as the Shinigami left at his thoughts

After the conversation with Death, Minato, the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure finally went to sleep

* * *

_DING-DONG ! _ The doorbell sang Naruto rushed towards the door to open it

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in shock, " Please come in" he implied

"Thank you." Sasuke said, still in a shy voice

As Naruto led Sasuke into the Dining Table, Sasuke was greeted by a shine of sunlight while a blond man sitting in front of the dining table illuminated more the Dining area than the sun

"Let's eat some breakfast Sasuke-kun" Minato invited him as he showed him the food on the table

"I'ved already ate my breakfast at home, Uncle Minato, but I think I'll take you on, on that offer" Sasuke said as his voice was more stable than last night

Minato on the other hand was shocked 'bout the sudden boldness, that Sasuke showed but was immediately shook up the trance as Sasuke went to the Dining table and sat in front of him while being accompanied by his son,

"Try this Sasuke." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke some cinnamons and a glass of milk which Sasuke accepted with more delight

Sasuke certainly became much more sociable than what he did yesterday as he smiled more often and even became himself when he was with Naruto or with his family

"_Phhfftt"_Naruto giggled at the sight of Sasuke accepting his suggestion with a smile

"What is it?" Sasuke said irritably as he thought that he was criticizing him as he saw Naruto laughing hysterically

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to see you be yourself" Naruto said as he controlled his voice from falling into the depths of being a lunatic,

Minato only sat their in front of them as they complemented each other with laughs and giggles, As Sasuke finished eating they gone outside to play as Naruto brought the toys, Minato bought for him

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he his hands are full of many toys of different kinds and shapes as Sasuke ran towards him to help him from the load which the both of them put on the back yard leaving Minato behind eating his breakfast

In less than 10 minutes they played various games and by that time ,Minato finally finished eating his breakfast as he leaned forward to spy on his son and his friend, when he slightly cranked up a smile at them

_"Naruto finally had a friend at his age" __he thought _as he went to put the used plates to the sink as he disappeared in a yellow to only in front of Naruto and Sasuke

"Okay now you two, let's all recall ourselves why we gathered here" Minato said as he crossed his arms

As the two boys stopped to a halt from the game of tag as Naruto walked forward to catch up to Sasuke

"To play?" Naruto asked really innocently

"No, Naruto" Minato sternly said as he looked at Naruto, "Sasuke-kun, Do you like to learn, ninjutsu?" Minato suggested as he leaned back to Sasuke

"The glowing?" Sasuke said unknowingly about the correct term to use as Minato chuckled at his cute substitution of the word

"Yup.." Minato smiled at Sasuke with such tenderness

"Sure !" Sasuke abruptly shouted at the sound of the 4th Hokage giving him free lessons

"Hey !, I want to learn too !" Naruto abruptly shouted too

Minato chuckled at his son's sudden change of heart now that he knew a different approach for him to follow him rather than going into HOKAGE mode

"Okay..." Minato finally started the lesson from the very start by taijutsu, to dispelling genjutsu, to performing ninjutsu as Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of him to watch the demonstration and to listen the very lessons in it

And after that, 3 years have passed

* * *

_-A mile away from the Gates of Konoha-_

"Shina onee-chan" Karin whispered making Shina bumped up from her sleep

"What is it? Karin-chan?" Shina replied as she cleared her throat

"We're here" Karin said as her face lit up in a smile, _"You are finally going to meet him, Shina onee-chan !" _Karin girlishly said

"I guess I am" Shina said as her newly-cut hair hid her face in a blush, _"I'm finally going to meet you" _Shina thought in a hopeful voice as pictures of a boy flashed into her head

"We're here" Suigetsu said as they stopped in front of the gates as the Gate Guards scanned the carriage

"We're here from the Uzumaki clan" Karin said in a superior voice

After the two Gate Guards heard the clan where they belong, they abruptly stopped what they're doing and let them pass without even handing them a gate pass

_"Wait for me"_ Shina thought as she leaned over the window to see the clear blue sky, _"I'm already here" s_he thought

_"Shisui..." Shina thought as he looked forward towards the city_

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

**~~ thiS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE, !**

**HOW I CHARACTERIZE THE CHARACTERS**

**1. MINATO - THE SAME AS I SAW IN THE ANIME \(O.*)/**

**2. SHINA/KUSHINA - SHE ISN'T A TIME TRAVELER BUT HAD AMNESIA BECAUSE OF THE TRAUMA OF LOSING HER HUSBAND FROM THE VORTEX THAT SENT HIM TO THE FUTURE, MET PEOPLE WITH THE SAME CLAN ON HER JOURNEY THAT OFFERED HER HOME IF SHE EVER STOPPED FROM WANDERING**

**3. KAKASHI - MADE JOUNIN AFTER MINATO'S DISAPPEARANCE, THE OTHERS ARE THE SAME IN THE ANIME**

**4. SASUKE - SHY, AND FRIENDLY.. HIS CHARACTERISTICS ARE STILL IN PROGRESS ( .) BUT IT'LL SOMEHOW RESULT IN THE SAME WAY AS THE ANIME BUT WITHOUT HOSTILITY, VENGEANCE OR GRUDGE**

**5. NARUTO - SAME AS THE ANIME**

**6. SHISUI - HAVE A SIMILAR AGE AS KUSHINA AND MINATO, THE OTHERS ARE STILL A MYSTERY.. (^.)**

**7. ITACHI - SAME IN THE ANIME**

**THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE STILL A MYSTERY TO GET YOURSELVES HYPED UP.. ~~ WAHAHAHA**

**.. ANYWAY EXPECT SOME DEAD PEOPLE TO BE BACK ALIVE ~ TEHEHEHE**

**.. PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. First Times Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO ~~ DESU**

**CHAPTER 6 : FIRST TIMES**

* * *

Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Fourth Hokage and Legendary Yellow Flash of the Leaf's mornings are always, waking up by the sound of the alarm clock and going downstairs for some bread and coffee and doing some bonding/training with his son for 30 minutes before going to office, but this time was quite different than the usual sound of a alarm clock cause along with the ringing sound of the alarm clock, his son's excited voice blended with the clock's sound creating a high frequency sound waves that made Minato broke off the slumber because of the noise

"_UGGHH"_Minato mumbled as he readjusted his position, not minding the sound of the clock or his son's voice

"Come on Dad, we're gonna be late !" Naruto whined as he pushed his Dad's sleeping body back and forth

"Just... five more minutes..." Minato begged as he slumped his head on his pillow, while Naruto's eyebrows twitched at the sudden behavior especially from his father

"Dad.. !" Naruto shouted as he struggled to push his Dad away from his pillow and making him sit on his pillow but was left in shock when his father wasn't even stirred about his struggle to push him away from his bed, as his hands stopped to surrender the massive obstacle a huge smirk appeared on Naruto's face

"Dad !, Jiji visited here not too long ago and told me to inform you, that a fresh set of paperwork will be coming your way, he also said that if you don't finish the current ones by today, you won't be able to go home until you finish them !" Naruto innocently said while hiding a smirk under his expression

After Naruto finished his statement, Minato, still in a half asleep mode cried out of shock

"But, I just finished the current ones last night !" Minato cried as his eyes bulged out of shock to see that his son was smirking and was even letting out a stuffed laugh as he look outside the window

"Hey, Naruto did you just forged what you just said?" Minato said as his eyes narrowed to his son

"_Ummm,_I don't know..." Naruto wandered his innocent eyes as his father narrowed his eyes at him trying to get something out of his behavior but finally let out a small distortion with his lips

"_Heyy!" _Minato said as he noticed the slightest distortion and jumped out of his bed to capture his son, as Naruto ran towards the stairs, he was caught by none other than his father and was put around Minato's shoulders

"Hey, Dad ! stop it !" Naruto whined as he tried to control his laughter as his father is tickling his feet, "It tickles.." he added as he finally released the laughter he'd contained

"This'll be your punishment, Naruto" Minato said as he giggled, as he tickled

"Awww... Dad, but it's my first day at the academy today " Naruto whimpered as he performed puppy dog eyes no jutsu

"Honestly, if you act like that, it's so hard for me to punish you.." Minato sighed in surrender as he put down Naruto on the ground as he went to grab his coffee

"Well, what if I do that plus this" Naruto said as he performed a sequence of seals and with a puff of smoke around him, his whiskers are gone while Minato turned to what his son is up to this time and when he turned around he saw a complete replica of himself, while doing a puppy dog eyes no jutsu which he only chuckled as he sat next beside him and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey.. Dad.. !" Naruto was startled as he jumped out

"Sorry, Naruto.. " Minato apologized as he rubbed the back of his head, " It's just that, it's so hard to believe that you have been rejected" he added as he let out a soft sigh, "With that kind of face?" as he pinched his cheek, " A face that's more to mine that to your mother... It's just unimaginable.." he said a sad smile crept into his face

"Geezzz, Dad, you should have just said, that, with a face like yours, that's so similar to the legendary fourth hokage who's face enchanted 85% of the maiden's population in konoha, there's no way that you can't be rejected" Naruto said as he said in a smirk as if he passed the sarcasm to erase his father's mistakes

"_Hehehe,,_ I guess you right, Naruto" Minato placed a fist in his lips as he giggled softly at Naruto's sarcasm

"Okay, then... we'll make those people who'd done bad to you, do community service for a month" he said in a bluff

"It's okay Dad !, you don't have to do that" Naruto retorted

"_Hehehehe, _You really are my son" he smiled, "even if you didn't inherit my face... you caring attitude, to me is enough proof" he said as he tenderly looked at Naruto which Naruto only grinned wholeheartedly by the compliment

"Let's already eat our breakfast" Minato said as he scooped his coffee from the table, " We've got a big dayahead of us" he added as he looked at Naruto with a pleasing smile

"_UGNN_," Naruto said, not breaking off the contact

* * *

_DING DONG _the doorbell on the inside porch sang, as Naruto who've just recently finished his breakfast went to get it, as his father is reading the local newspaper while sipping his coffee

"Sasuke !" Naruto shouted with moderation as he saw his brother outside the door while carrying his backpack

"Yo !, Naruto-bukiyou" Sasuke sacastically said as his face depicted a confidence while letting himself in, which Naruto didn't even in the slightest, minded about Sasuke's intrusion since the fact that ,both of them spent most of their time together for the past years from Sasuke sleeping over at Naruto's house and Naruto at Sasuke's that they considered themselves _"KYOUDAI"_

As Sasuke went directly to the dining room to greet Minato, Naruto excitedly ran towards Sasuke like their planning something heinous

"Sasuke !" Naruto excitedly whispered as they went towards the dining hall, " Have you got a hold of it?" he added as his smile went to full throttle

"Of course" Sasuke said with such confidence, "I just got a hold of it, just a few minutes ago, after I asked Itachi nii-san to get it for us two" he added as he uncovered two seals

"great !" Naruto whispered with glee as his face depicted pleasure, which Sasuke only snikered at his disposition

"Good Morning, Uncle Minato" Sasuke greeted as he set aside the recent expressions he kept while in Naruto's presence

"Good Morning, to you too Sasuke-kun" Minato replied as he sipped his coffee while looking at his son's renowned brother

"Did you already have breakfast?" Minato asked while looking at Sasuke with a smiling face

"Yes, Uncle" Sasuke said as he returned the hospitality

"Well, then, Naruto, accompany Sasuke-kun to the living room,I believe you have something to plan about.. after all it is your first day at school" Minato said while he looked at Naruto cheekily as he drank all his coffee and putted it in the sink

"Okay.." Naruto said as he pumped his hand in the air, before guiding Sasuke to the living room while bombarding him with questions

"So, what are we going to do with these?" Sasuke asked curiously as he handed the two seals to Naruto

"_Teehehe,_ something that I haven't done since since 3 years ago.." Naruto said as he smirked really wide to the extent that even Sasuke can even feel it

"Boys, are you done mending your things?" Minato shouted as he walked down stairs finally dressed with his blue turtleneck under his flack jacket covering it with the hokage robe

"You'll see it later.." Naruto whispered as he answered a positive response to his father

"Okay then..., Let's go!" Minato said as he held the two boys by each arm, and with a second they we're gone

* * *

The vicinity is already packed with people when Naruto, Sasuke and Minato went to school,

"Hey Naruto, I'll be leaving you two, okay, Itachi will be guiding you two inside, as I go there and organize the crowd" Minato imperatively said as he kneeled to Naruto's level

"Okay, Dad" Naruto said as he sympathized his father while hiding it clearly under his poker face

"Well, then.." Minato raised a hand, and in a second, their brother appeared

"I'll trust their well being into your care Itachi-san" Minato said as he converted himself purely at Hokage mode

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Itachi answered promptly

"Okay, then..." Minato looked at the two boys, "I'll be going now" he added as he disappeared in a yellow flash

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"Well then, Otoutos" Itachi said as he signaled them to come closer, " Let's go" he added as he took the first step among the 3 to go to the crowd while his brothers came following him as he walked

"Itachi nii-san" Naruto said in such a pleading voice as they diverged through the crowd towards the front rows

"What is it, Otouto?" Itachi asked as he looked straight ahead where they were going not bothering to look at Naruto at all

"Can I go, to the Restroom after we reached the front rows?" Naruto said pleadingly as he moved vigorously making the guardian to notice the predicament

"I guess we have to hurry then.. we don't want to leak, at your very first day, do we?" Itachi replied with a smile as he moved with incredible speed to the front rows while holding the hands of the 2 boys.

"Okay, then, otouto, you stay here as I accompany your otouto to the restroom" Itachi asked as he received a confirmation from Sasuke

_"Yes, now it's left to the last one" _Naruto thought as he imagined his plan working, spreading a thousands of colors into the air, while walking towards the restroom just behind the stage where his father will later on give a speech to those who will enter the academy

"Okay, then, Naruto, I'll leave you here, to go to the restroom while I check on your brother, I'll be back within a minute or less to bring you back" Itachi said as he looked at Naruto maturely as before he scanned the crowd for his brother

"Okay, Itachi nii-san" Naruto said as he continued his facade

As Itachi walked away from him, Naruto, didn't waster any second and began placing the 2 seals on each sides of the stage while putting on invisibility seals on top of it via _kage bunshin no jutsu _

"_Now all that's left is too enjoy the speech before the grand event_" Naruto thought as he sighed while wiping the sweat on his forehead

At exactly 5 seconds after the completion of his very own mission, Naruto spotted Itachi walking towards him,

"Itachi nii-san, let's go!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm as he ran towards his guardian

"Okay.. okay" Itachi giggled as he noticed the burning sensation within Naruto as they turned towards where Sasuke was sitting

"So, how was it?" Sasuke asked curiously at Naruto referring to the plan

"_Ummm,_ Sasuke, I only went to the restroom, why did you asked me that type of question?" Naruto replied as distaste enveloped his face while giving out a smirk

"That's not what I'm referring you moron" Sasuke retorted as he let out a growl at Naruto

"Hey, Calm down.." Naruto pleaded as he noticed the killing intent that Sasuke unveiled , " Everythings, gone according to plan" he added as he smirked at Sasuke

"I plan to see something, interesting.." Sasuke giggled as he looked at Naruto before focusing on the stage

"_Hehehe_ , trust me you will" Naruto replied as he looked at the same direction where Sasuke was looking

* * *

The speech took quite a time as Minato talked about the konoha, the new enrollees and the will of fire

" Hey, Naruto" Sasuke whispered as he elbowed Naruto

"How long will this take again?" Sasuke asked as he still can't believe what he was hearing the first time he heard the answer

"_Hmmm.. _I think it's about..." Naruto delayed as he looked at the big clock at the entrance of the academy, "NOW" he concluded as the two of them heard a finalizing statement from Naruto's father in which the citizens clapped to the valiant speech that Minato gave as he got out of the stage to go in front of his child

"I'll be going now okay.." Minato said as he kneeled down to Naruto's level, "I'll be back at home before sunset" he promised as he smiled at him while at the same time melting the SINGLE LADIES'S hearts, "I'll going to teach you some great jutsus when I come back home later" he said as his son's face smiled with joy

"SURE, DAD!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully

"I'll be going now.." Minato said as he straightened his legs and disappeared in a yellow flash that made everyone in the crowd gasp except for his son, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi

"Yup" Naruto replied with a smile as he bid farewell to his disappearing father

_"Now, I think the grand event, is finally at play" _ Naruto thought as he playfully smirked before looking at Sasuke with such pure intentions only known to Sasuke

"Well, we'll go now, nii-san" Sasuke said as he bid goodbye to his brother while running towards Naruto

"I'll be picking you up at Naruto's house after your training ok" Itachi shouted as he looked towards his brother

"Okay !" Sasuke replied loudly as he looked at his brother before proceeding his run towards his brother

"Hey, are you ready?" Naruto asked as he saw Itachi walking away before glancing at the crowd, their children already went inside

"_Tsskk, _ Okay, Let's go" Sasuke smirked as he signaled Naruto to go inside

As the two of them went inside the academy, "_Kaiho."_ Naruto whispered as those seals break loose spreading erasable paint unto the crowd while the two of them, laughed their ass out while facing the halls of the academy

* * *

_-Minato's POV-_

After giving of the speech to everyone while sending his son to school, Minato finally went to office to start the day with his long time companion, the paperworks..

As he was going through, the reports of the teams he sent towards the missing rogue nin and one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, A knock on the door was heard, as his secretary entered to inform him, that the ninjas of the Uzumaki clan has arrived at the capitol and wanted to greet the Hokage before anything else.

_"Ahh, I almost forgot, that today, was the day that those ninjas, will come from the land of the whirlpools"_ Minato thought as he read a report from the team led by Gai,Kakashi and Asuma, "Okay send them in" Minato ordered his secretary as she nodded at the hokage before leaving the vicinity.

After a few minutes of reading the report, he sealed the report into a sealing paper before putting it into a large book, containing all of the reports he acquired during his regiment for the past 3 years

After he placed the big book inside a big shelf just beside his desk, a knock was heard on the door, making the Hokage turn to the door's direction

"Come in!" Minato shouted as he went to his chair to sit, so that he can intimidate the Uzumaki clan's ninjas

After the people from the other side of the door, received the _OKAY_ sign from the hokage, they immediately came inside the office

"So, where do I start?" Minato asked as he scratched a side of his forehead while evading their glances, "Welcome to Konoha" he added as he looked at the ninjas with delight and curiosity

"Thank you for the hospitality, Hokage-sama" Shina said as she removed the veiled hat from her head revealing a neck length red hair to flow from the disturbance to bow at his guarantor

Minato was filled with shock, curiosity, happiness, uneasiness and weariness all over again since the time where he knew that his late wife, was not **_late_** after all

"And who you might be?" Minato asked as he was half way captured by a trance and his eyes widened, with curiosity and hopefulness

"My name is Shina Uzumaki, hokage-sama" Shina answered gracefully before introducing her other companions

"And, this is Karin Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hozuki" she added as her two companions went forward to introduce themselves

"It's nice to meet you, Hokage-sama" Karin greeted as she did the same actions of her Onee-chan while Minato smiled at her in a fatherly way

"I'm pleased to have the pleasure of meeting with you, hokage-sama" Suigetsu greeted as he kneeled before the hokage while putting his sword in front of him

"Same here, Karin-chan, Suigetsu-kun" Minato replied to their greetings as he smiled at him tenderly, before focusing her gaze towards Shina

"Now, I have prepared you a house, in a compound just a few blocks here" he said as he explained to them their address

"Which clan's compound do we stay?" Karin asked curiously as she looked at Minato

"It's yours actually, the council and I.. agreed that being part of the First Hokage's relatives, gives you the right to have a compound on you own, though it'll be quite some time for your clan to be able to apply for the official clan status since your numbers are rather scarce, but nevertheless, it'll happen soon" he added as he smiled at them

"Really?" Karin surprisingly asked as glee enveloped her face

"Of course, You'll have Kakashi there to accompany you to the compound, if you want to visit your new home" Minato said as he smiled at Karin's sudden outburst of joy

"But.. first, you do that, you'll have to do some test, in the Information Department..," he added as he converted himself to HOKAGE MODE

Just then, a knock was heard just behind them, in which the 3 Uzumaki ninjas startled

"Come in.." Minato said loudly as Inoichi Yamanaka entered the vicinity

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you need me for?" Inoichi said as he looked straight at Minato

"I need you to do some tests, for them, they're the new recruits from the Uzumaki Clan.." he said sternly as he looked at the two children before being completely bewildered by Shina Uzumaki

"Th-This can't be she, can she?" Inoichi staggered while looking back at Minato,while as a bemusement surrounds the maiden's face

"Pardon?" Shina asked confusingly

"I'm sorry, Kushina-san, it's just that you have been mistaken for some-" Minato's smile drop as he noticed the flaw in his words,

"Kushina?" Shina asked weirdly as he looked skeptically

"I'm sorry, Shina-san" he apologized as a crushed expression came across his face before turning back to his Hokage-mode

"I'm sorry for intruding Hokage-sama, but who is Kushina?" Shina asked while looking at Minato stupefied

"_SIIGHH _, I guess you have to know, since she is one of your clansmen" Minato surrendered as he looked sternly at Shina

"Well, Kushina..., Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, is my wife" Minato said as a secure look pierced through Shina

"Eight years ago, my wife, suddenly disappeared without leaving any trace for us to follow" he concluded as doubtful feeling engrossed Shina

"So, let me guess, Hokage-sama, the reason why you'ved mistakenly addressed me with you lost wife, is that because I look strikingly like her?" Shina said cutting off the rest of Minato's explanation

Minato was quite dumbfounded on how Shina quickly took the information well

_"There's no way, that she can be it!" _Minato thought as he looked so puzzeled while scanning Shina, by then, Inoichi already took over the conversation to diverge the sudden tension inside the room

"_UM... _well then, Hokage-sama, i'll be going now," Inoichi bowed as the kids followed him outside

"Now, hokage-sama" Shina said as she looked at Minato, "I know what you're thinking.. but sadly, I'm not the one you've sought, because this is the first time I have seen you personally my whole life and besides hokage-sama.., I'm already engaged to someone inside your ranks " Shina said as she scanned the hokage's face with such indifference

Minato looked really shocked to the sudden attitude change, not because it was so out of the princess-like mannerism Shina performed just minutes before, but it was because she really did look like his wife, not just from the looks, but from the attitude as well, she is just like her, from the day they first met at the academy, especially the fact that she's already engaged

Minato, being the Fourth Hokage, isn't really a stranger to such emotions such as , hopefulness curiousness and disheartedness, but in this situation he felt more, and more disheartened rather than the other two

_"What, am I being so disheartened about what Shina-san said" _Minato thought as he looked at her

Shina on the other hand, was pretty shocked about the sudden show of expression from the Hokage, she haven't seen him or anyone she knew in that matter that has seen his vulnerability, especially to the fact, that the hokage she just witnessed having that kind of expression was none other than the Fourth Hokage, the Shinobi who've single-handedly faced an entire legion on his own

"I'm really sorry, If I have suddenly raised your hopes, hokage-sama" Shina apologized as she bowed her head

"If you don't have anything, to say, Hokage-sama or anything to remind me of.." She said, not even flinching while in a 90 degree bow, yet in a considerate tone "I'll be taking now my leave" she said as she looked straightly at the hokage's hair-covered face before with such a worried face turning around towards the door

After bidding her goodbye to the hokage, she turned around to take the first step towards her first day unto a new atmosphere, and sceneries in the capital, But when she was about to open the door, a sudden force suddenly caught her, in which she immediately turned around to his captor's face, what she saw, was just what she thought. She clearly looked at Minato's face filled with anguish and sadness that pierced her heart

_"What am I doing?" _Minato thought to himself as he let go of Shina's hands

"I'm sorry…" Minato said as he looked down to hide his vulnerability

"You are dismissed" he added as he turned back to his chair, Shina can only nod to his order, as Shina heard the word, she didn't wasted any second, and ran towards the door while unconsciously slamming it

_"I really am screwed.." _Minato thought as he was visited by only silence and a sadness within the vicinity

_"I'm officially missing you right now…, Kushina"_ Minato thought as he buried his face unto his palms as a tear streaked unto his cheek

Shina on the other hand, was pretty shocked too, for she haven't only witnessed such an expression unto her hokage's face but was even caught up in a situation with him

_"What was that just now?" _Shina thought as she leaned on the door, while having such a confused look

Just as she was about to get a hold of herself, a sudden burst of light flashed through her mind making her unstable and stumble on the ground.., memories of her and his supposedly love-interest was staring at something

* * *

_-FLASH BACK-_

"Hey..., It'll be all right" Shina comforted as she looked at his love interest with such optimism

"Are you sure?" he said as he looked back at Shina while wiping his tears on his cheeks

_"Geeezz..., He's such a crybaby...," _Shina thought as he looked at him slightly disgusted, _"And he said he'll gonna be hokage.." _she added

"Of course...,! you can count on me-ttebane" Shina shouted as she shot him a good guy pose, while setting aside the thoughts just seconds ago

_-END FLASH BACK-_

* * *

"Shina onee-chan?" Karin asked while looking at her worriedly

"Ohhh..,, I'm sorry, Karin-chan" Shina replied as she turned back to reality, "It's just the usual.." she added as she stood up shakily

"Geezz,, onee-chan.., let's go" Karin whined as she looked towards Suigetsu who was waiting for them just a few meters away from them while being accompanied by Inoichi

"_Hehehehe,, _Yes, yes...," Shina replied as she giggled at her younger sister's pouting face then looking at the two boys.

"Let's go, Karin-chan" Shina said with a tender smile on her face, as she looked at the horizon just behind the boys, "To our new home.." she concluded as they walked towards them, while Karin shooting her with smiles of her own

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOT : I KNOW ~~ THERE'S BEEN ALOT OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS,, BUT _,, I JUST CAN'T GET MY MIND Straight... all because of this heat _ my mind's going haywire.. anyway**

**please review **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR COMEBACK

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS... I HAVE BEEN BUSY QUITE LATELY SO THAT'S WHY... BUT I'M HAPPY TO INFORM YOU THAT I'LL BE TAKING UP MY FANFICTION, THAT I ABANDONED 3 MONTHS AGO... IN A MONTHLY OR SEMI-MONTHLY BASIS..

SO PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME UNTIL THE END.. AND PLEASE DON'T HESITATE ON LEAVING COMMENTS ON MY FUTURE CHAPTERS... IT'LL HELP IN BRINGING MY MOTIVATION.. OR MAYBE SHORTEN THE UPDATE DATE..

WELL.. THAT'S ALL ^_^ THANKS


	8. First Times Part 2 Teaser

_Naruto's POV_

"_Well I think that the plan was properly executed…. But why…" _Naruto thought as he was again being scolded by none other than Iruka-sensei

"Why did you, again did that kind of thing Naruto-kun" Iruka-sensei said, almost at his boiling point

"Arrgghh…, what will I just say to the Yondaime when he hears about what you've done Naruto-kun, " he added, reaching his boiling point, while pulling his hair from his head as if he was trying to pull a weed from the hard ground

"_Tsskk.. when I thought that I won't be caught this time " _Naruto murmured softly while staring nonchalantly at the ground.

"What did you just say?" Iruka sensei spoke with authority to Naruto making him twitch at the sudden change of voice

"We-well…." Naruto stutteringly spoke to his defense as he sweated like there's no more tomorrow

"Well what?" Iruka said as he put up the tension more to the poor trouble maker..

"We, we—" Naruto abruptly stopped as he heard the ringing of the school bells

After they heard the ringing of the school bells Iruka sensei only sighed in defeat making Naruto jump with joy knowing that he just escaped a very hard situation.

It was a really "Saved by the Bell"' situation for Naruto." _Sighh_ there's really no stopping you.." Iruka said looking really weary "_I guess I'll be assigned as a night watch at the guard again when the Yondaime hears about this situation" _he thought as he again imagined himself as a lifeless ghoul after a night of sleepless guarding

While Iruka-sensei finally went back up to his I senses after thinking on what appearance may he will look like after taking up the punishment the Yondaime will give to him now that he again let his son let loose when he was gone, in other words a total ninja nanny, hahaha

Naruto went back up to the spot where the new students we're keeping straight line before a large room

"Hey I thought you devised it perfectly but why were you still caught?" Sasuke asked Naruto silently as if he was humming to the other students eye

"I also thought of it that way." Naruto replied with shy and anger, " but I still don't know why Iruka-sensei still caught me even after my careful deliberation about this supposed to be EPIC prank" he added as he said with a unmistakably curious tone up to his voice

"Well not that care though, I won't be the one who will be again doing the cleaning " Sasuke replied with a sigh

[A/N: to light you all up, Naruto and Sasuke already went to school before they we're able to reach the age where they can be legitimate to go to school, in other words now, they we're sit-ins in one the classes of the academy]

Naruto only sighed again at the idea , " _I can't believe that I'll be doing that heinous job again" _he thought to himself as their line moved closer to the door leading to their new room, "_Next time.., I'll definitely do it perfectly" _he said to himself while he tried to compose himself before entering the door to their new room

_Minato's POV _


End file.
